Firelight
by Animesaki
Summary: Roxas's parents are two men and he doesn't care. The life he has with them on the Islands is something he wouldn't trade for anything. But there's one problem: that annoying redhead who won't stop flirting with him all the time!
1. My Name is Roxas Destiny Kokoro

**Roxas: Um, Saki…**

***Humming a Volcaloid song***

**Axel: She's gone Roxy, stop tryin'.**

**Riku: Have you looked at this plan? *holding the script***

**Sora: I can't believe what we're gonna go through…**

***In tune to the song I'm humming* **_**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy**_**.**

**Axel: *looking at the script* Apparently the following story contains MPreg, references to YouTube videos, language of course, music recommended by the author, and… OMF Freakin' G she's actually gonna go through with it!**

I snorted when I heard the girls giggling their heads off.

It was the same everyday no matter where I went around school and it pissed me off! Okay I may be over exaggerating; it doesn't happen _everywhere_ I go. But still, watching him flirt with multiple girls at a time isn't a pleasant sight to watch!

You all must be wondering who I'm talking about. I am speaking (quite lowly mind you) of a tattooed redhead that had quite recently become a nuisance in my life, a senior named Axel Lea. He moved to Destiny Islands about a month ago and I didn't like him one bit, for so many reasons, his constant flirting with practically everyone in school being one of them. The main one actually.

"Keep glaring like that and your face will get stuck."

I snapped my head around, so fast I think I got whiplash, to see my good friend Xemnas sitting next to me facing the opposite direction I was. He wasn't my best friend, but he was cool enough to be like a brother. A lot of people on the Islands thought he was strange; darkly tanned skin grayish- white hair that fell past his shoulder blades with a unique style to it on the top and in the front of his head, and orange- amber eyes. I thought it was interesting, especially considering where he came from.

"Don't sneak up on me man! You're gonna gimme a heart attack." I said.

Oy, that grin crossed his face. He had this grin that said _'I'm evil and I know it, but people like me anyway' _"Well I had to snap you out of it somehow. You were staring at Axel again. Keep it up and people will think you actually like him despite what you say." He warned.

Rolling my eyes I scoffed "Got ta hell."

He waved a hand around the cafeteria, "I'm already here and I dragged you with me. Along with this fallen angel." He reached a hand out quickly without looking where it was going and pulled an unsuspecting bluenette onto his lap. "Were you trying to sneak past me or sneak up on me?" he smirked.

I shook my head with a smile on my lips, poor Saïx. And by the look on his face he had probably been trying to sneak up on his boyfriend.

That's right, I said boyfriend.

"You're not gonna punish me, are you my Superior?" Saïx asking in mock helplessness, throwing in puppy- dog eyes and putting a slack fist to his chin for a more appealing affect. Just like in Animes.

For a second I thought Xemnas was going to have a nose bleed because, yeah I'll say it, Saïx looked so cute and could make anyone have a nosebleed at the slightest thing if he tried enough. But my tanned friend only cuddled him nuzzling his facing into the younger's neck.

"I'll let it go my Little Puppy." He cooed.

"I think I'll leave you two alone now. See you after school Sai." I said getting up from the table slinging my button-ized messenger bag over my shoulder.

My group of friends was a moderate size and pretty spread out. As you now know there are the lovebirds Xemnas Yami and Saïx Luna, opposites that fit together so well; how they got together is quite a story I'll tell another time. I have a friend who was Emo without cutting himself and he likes to read, a lot; that's Zexion. And speak of the Devil; I was passing by him now. He was sitting under a window by the door reading a book.

"Zex didn't you already finish the Harry Potter series?" I asked opening the door.

Without looked up at me he answered, "Demyx took me to see Deathly Hallow Part 2 and I got the urge to read them again."

He was currently reading book four, Goblet of Fire. So depending on when Dem took him to see the last movie and when he started I can probably guess Zexion's reading speed between now and then.

Just when I was about to give him a farewell I felt someone touch my back and I jumped, turning with a fist ready to punch their lights out but stopped when I met emerald green eyes with inverted teardrops under them. On the same accursed face they were set in was a damnable smirk that was so smug I wanted to vomit. What the fuck was Axel Lea doing?

"Oh, those are shoulder blades? I thought they were wings." He said.

I just blinked, "Was that a pick up line?"

"Problem?" he asked still smirking.

My gaze shifted from him real quick then back as a smirk crossed my lips, "One right behind you."

He blinking in confusion before he was brought into a head lock by the 'problem' I pointed out, which was just Saïx. With a mock salute I left the cafeteria, Zexion was probably still reading his book while Saïx attempted to maul that idiot who attempted to flirt with me and Xemnas was probably waiting in line for his chance since his "puppy time" was interrupted.

I continued on outside cutting through the quad, a group of students gathered around my friend Demyx at the fountain in the center while he was playing his sitar.

Demyx was another of my friends, a music genius with one of the craziest hairstyle anyone could come up with, a cross between a Mohawk and a mullet only the back of his hair wasn't that long.

"Roxy!" ah that cheery voice, you could hear him across campus.

I saw him picking up his backpack and swinging his sitar over his shoulder with an apology to his audience before he ran up to me. "Dem what's up?" I said.

"I wanted to know dude, could you come be the youth center after school? The band needs a vocalist." He explained.

Why was it always me? Can't he ask Zexion? He could sing, pretty damn good too despite his quiet voice. I happen to know that Zexion was gifted in all forms of singing; he could out scream Bert McCracken without tossing his cookies like the man and that was one of the things Demyx loved about him. There was one problem: the hydro-maniac wouldn't say jack shit!

"I dunno Dem, depends on what my parents have planned for tonight. It's Friday, remember?" My parents always have something planned for Fridays.

"Check it then. Text your dude-dad." He always called my dad that; he and just about everyone thought I had the coolest dad in existence.

Shrugging I pulled out my cell phone. Not one of the latest models, a few years old but it worked for me, I could call, text, and take pics if I wanted that was all I needed. I hardly used the other Apps to be honest. I sent a message explaining the situation and asking about tonight's plan. In practically no time at all, my phone vibrated signaling I got a response; I didn't even get it in my pocket yet!

***Go 4 it. Jus b back by dnr cuz we're goin' 2 the PI 2nite. PS, Mom sed stp txtng drng skool.***

My dad, thirty-six years old and he acted like a teenager. Mom too. Most find it weird; I say it's the best method to understanding your kids.

But I had to get back to Demyx, "Alright I'll sing. But you owe me."

"Awesomeness! I'll buy you sea-salt ice cream for a month I swear." He said crossing his heart.

I could help but smirk. Yeah sea-salt ice cream was my all time fave, but I wanted to get more out of the guy. "Not enough man, you gotta add." I said evilly.

"Umz…. Two and a half months?" he tired.

"Nope. Ya gotta ask Zexion out." I smirked.

3, 2, 1… Cue dramatic outburst "WHAAAAAAAAT! You're telling me I gotta get you sea- salt ice cream _and_ ask Zexion Ienzo out? Roxas Destiny Kokoro you are insane!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, thus getting the attention of everyone.

"Keep shouting like that and you'll be called into the counselor's office, again. And Zex won't talk to you at all." I warned.

Demyx looked around, his face flushing with the embarrassment he was now feeling. He leaned closer to me and whispered, "But why would you make that part of the deal? You're asking the impossible of me!"

"Demy you've been head over heels for that guy since you were in fifth grade. Grow a pair and ask him out already." I responded.

He pouted and I knew I won the argument, now for him to concede defeat "Fine. I'll ask him to the damn Haunt Ball, happy?" he grumbled.

"Cheat, buying yourself time." It was the beginning of the school year, the middle of August. The Haunt Ball was on Halloween. I know it's ridiculous but what the hell, that Destiny Islands Unified School District for you.

"Hey chickenwusses, you gonna stand around all day? I wouldn't want to give you two a referral." Oh gods, why the hell did _he_ have to show up?

I turned around and saw the one I hated the most in the entire world, Seifer Almasy. He is the human incarnation of irony, in school he was the head of student security; basically he did the same shit the campus security did. But outside school he deals drugs, spray paints any solid surface he can find without getting caught if he can help it, gets in fights with anyone and everyone with his only exceptions being people he respected, found weaker than him, the female population he doesn't mind hurting, and animals (why I don't know), and takes advantage of the infamous five finger discount.

I would call him a dumb blonde, but then I'd be insulting myself, and some friends and family. Honestly I didn't know what the hell the principal was thinking when he decided to make Seifer a disciplinary figure when the guy practically screamed _'delinquent'_ without needing to open his smirking mouth. They guy wore a beanie with a kanji on it, a sleeveless floor-length coat, showed off skin from his pants hem up, and he had a scar going across his face that looked exactly like my cousin's husband's scar only it went in the opposite direction. Again that's another story.

Resisting the urge to- oh wait, I did roll my eyes "What do you want Seifer?" I asked.

He put his hands up as if trying to fend off an assault, "Just keeping the peace Blondie."

"You represent that comment too." Demyx sing-song-ed.

That made him scowl, excellent "Watch yourself, airhead." He growled before walking off.

Demyx looked at me with a smirk of his own, "Hey Roxas, we're gonna do _A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More Touch Me_ by Fall Out Boy."

I noticed he said it loud enough for Seifer to hear and I caught on quick, so I smirked back, "Oh you mean that one that goes…"

"_I don't blame you for being you. But you can't blame me for hating it!"_ we sang together making everyone look at us, including Seifer, who was glaring death at us while everyone else applauded.

"Okay Rox, I gotta go. I'll see you at three!" Demyx called over his shoulder while running for the front gate.

I made my way to the library myself because I one: I didn't have an off- campus pass (I'm only a Sophomore), and two: I could use the time to get my homework done and not have to worry about it tonight seeing as how we were going to the Play Island. That was my favorite place in the Islands; my parents played there a lot when they were children with my God Mother and their other friends.

I got to the library just as the bell for lunch to end rang so I had to stand off to the side and let the rushing students who either had a class, sport, or just wanted to go home run out. Very few students were left along with the two librarians and their student aids, Zexion being one of them. Another one of them was a guy named Marluxia Rose, he was a dude who looked like a chick because of his pink hair and thin build; he was an acquaintance of mine who somehow always ended up taking care of any books I checked in or out. I don't know how he deals with the school sadist Larxene though; she was a hand full to everyone.

"Roxas, over here!" I knew that quiet voice well, Naminé Yuki.

She was in the third row of computers waving to me, next to her was her half sister Xion who was a year younger but looked exactly like her except for the black hair. They were also my God Sisters and my best friends.

I made my way over to them and sat in the seat between them, after Naminé moved over that is "How's it going Nami, Xi- Xi?" I greeted.

"Same old, same old Ro." Xion replied.

I logged onto the internet and went straight to my email; I wanted to see if my younger cousin got me back since last week. And he did!

_*Dear Roku, I'm sorry I took so long to get back to you! It's just that I was busy with my new boyfriend! You read right man, I have a boyfriend. His name is Terra and he is just SO awesome, he swept me off my feet! Sappy I know but that's how I felt when he first spoke to me. Mom's having a hard time adjusting to the fact that I'm gay though, but I didn't want to lie to her when I told her I was going out on weekends! It might be easier for her considering the fact that she really likes Terra, Dad's keeping quiet though. Not in the 'oh my son's a homo I'm not speaking to him anymore', more the 'I should be upset about this but I don't really have a right to judge'. And I'm just fine with that! If you don't believe me look at the attachment. Tell everyone I said yo, and I love them! Ven.*_

I clicked the attachment link and this picture popped up. The occupants were a guy who looked exactly like me except his eyes had a gray tint to them, and some brunette who reminded me a little of my cousin's husband with his brown hair and blue eyes, only they were a different shade of blue, more cobalt than steal colored. They were smiling and the brunette I assumed to be Terra had one arm around my cousin holding him to his chest while his other arm was held out, he was holding the camera.

"Ooh Ro, who's the sexy with Ven?" Xion said leaning over to look at my screen, Naminé doing the same.

I began digging through my messenger bag for the USB cord to my phone so I could download the picture to show Mom and Dad as I answered, "His new BF. I think he may have gotten a good one, I can't say for sure. I need to talk to Aunt Rikku about the guy." I plugged the cord into my phone then connected the other end to the port on the computer waiting for it to read the connection.

Once it was recognized I started the process of save the file as Naminé and Xion continued to talk to me.

"Well at least you know he's alive now." The petite blonde next to me said with a bright smile on her face.

I smiled back at her. She knew I loved my little cousin something awful, before he moved to Departure with his parents we were always playing together, challenging people to guessing which of us was which. It was fun because we're cousins who look identical and he's half a year younger than me; we pulled the mother of all April Fool's jokes once by switching places on our parents, unfortunately it didn't as long as we thought it would because my mom called my aunt when we barely got to the end of the street in the car saying that Ventus and I switched on them.

They switched us back and my mom explained that my dad pointed out the eye color difference when he was trying to get Ven ready for bed thinking he was me. My dad said, "Hey, I know my son." When asked how he could tell the difference.

The file saved and I disconnected the cord and put my phone and stuff back so I could start my homework, "Let's hope he stays so."

Xion playfully shoved me, "You worry too much. That's Terra's job now."

"I don't remember giving you the guy's name." I noted.

"I read the email while you were hooking up your phone. I didn't know Ven could be a romantic like Aunt Selphie." She said.

"Well Uncle Sora's a romantic too." Naminé said.

I rolled my eyes, "He's not."

The girls giggled "Oh Roxas you're getting so defensive!" the blonde next to me teased.

"Roxas dear, you're supposed to be doing your homework right now~!" I heard Marluxia call from the front desk in a sing-song voice.

I looked at him over my shoulder, "Thanks Marly!" he was always making sure I did my homework at school on Fridays since he knew what my family liked to do. It was a habit he drilled into my head when we first met last year.

Some time passed and the next thing I knew the bell was ringing for everyone to bail out for the weekend. In a hurry I packed my stuff knowing I had to hurry if I wanted to meet Saïx, he would only wait for me for so long! Maybe I could drag him to the youth center with me… Or he was already going; he is the band's drummer after all. Knowing this I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed for my locker to put away what I didn't need, pulling my phone out along the way and sending him a message telling him to wait up since we were headed to the same place.

Once I put most of my crap away I ran for the front gate hoping my friend was still waiting, he didn't reply to my text. I was almost there when someone ran out in front of me and we collided "Jackass! Look where you're going!" I snapped trying to pick myself up.

"Sorry man. Hey, ya gotta bandage?" they said.

"Why?" I asked dusting myself off.

"I scraped my knee falling for you." Oh shit, I think I know who I collided with.

I look and my suspicions are confirmed, Axel Lea was the jackass that ran out in front of me. "What. The fuck. You asshole!" I exclaimed.

He mock cringed, "You could have just said no, don't need ta shout."

Before I said anything else my phone started going off, it was my text ringtone. I looked at it and saw it was Saïx, ***Where the hell r u? I'm ready 2 leave.* **Shit, he was waiting and I was wasting time with the flaming porcupine.

I put my phone away and ran off ignoring the shouts coming from Axel as he was picking himself up. I stopped when I got to the gate and looked around for my friend and found him sitting on one of the benches at the bus stop with Xemnas "Hey guys I'm sorry. It was Axel." I said walking up to them.

"Well if that's all." Saïx said standing up "I guess I should apologize to you Rox, I was the one who convinced Axel's to move here to the Islands."

I blinked, "You mean you know that moron? How?"

"They're old friends from Radiant Garden; they grew up together until Puppy's dad decided to split up from his stoner mom. No offence Sai." Xemnas said stretching as he stood.

The blunette shrugged indifferently, "Well, shall we head for the youth center?"

Along the walk we passed by this house, it was where my aunt Rikku lived with her family before they moved to Departure. It looked like someone was moving in, I saw a guy with sandy blonde hair hauling a fridge on a gurney **(A/N: This is an actual tool used to move heavy things, my dad uses them for work when he needs to. It's a square on four wheels really)** with the help of my Uncle Wakka, I knew because only he had orange hair that looks like a tidal wave.

"Hey Wakka!" I called waving to him.

The man looked at me then called back in that cool accent he had, "How ya doin' Roxas? Jus' got outta school ya?"

"Yeah, we're going to the youth center." I told him.

"That's cool. I saw your dad earlier. He said you were all going to da Play Island ya."

"That's right. Well I gotta go, nice talking to you Wakka." I started walking with my friends while waving.

"You take care alright lil' bruddah! Tell your mom I said hi!" he called after me.

As we walked I felt eyes on my back; I looked over my shoulder and saw that sandy blonde staring at me as he spoke to Wakka, he look shocked… afraid… and guilty. Strange.

The walk to the youth center was pleasant enough; at least we didn't run into Seifer and his gang. Upon entering we went to the reception desk to check in finding a pretty woman there, she had brown hair that fell above her shoulder accept for this really long portion wrapped in pink that went to her ankles.

My aunt Selphie, the receptionist noticed us and waved at us giggling loudly, "Nice to see you back Roxy, Xemmy, and Puppy."

"Don't call us that." Xemnas, Saïx, and I said together.

The pretty woman looked at us and I saw she had one green eye and one blue, interesting. "Hello, my name is Yuna. I just moved her with my husband."

I held my hand out for her to shake, "Nice to meet you, I'm Roxas Kokoro. These are my friends Xemnas and Saïx."

She gave a warm smile that reminded me of my one other blood related aunt who lived in Radiant Garden (I should explain now that I only have two blood related aunts, any others are just because their good friends of my parents, same goes for uncles); her green eye looked familiar to me too. It took me a minute before I remembered that my Aunt Rikku had the same green eyes, so I asked, "Do you know a Rikku Hikari?"

Yuna seemed shocked when I said the name "Yes, she's my cousin. Hikari was her last name before she married. But how do you know her?" she asked.

I couldn't help by smile, I had another cousin! To me family was important; my dad grew up an orphan and he told me as I grew up to cherish my family because I never knew when we could be ripped apart. "That means you're my cousin! Rikku Hikari is my aunt!" I explained.

"Is she? Then why did we shake hands? Come here you!" she said bringing me into one of the warmest hugs I've experienced.

"Roxas we're gonna go find Demyx." Saïx said as he walked off with his boyfriend, laughter evident in his voice.

Yuna and I pulled from our embrace and she was looking my over, "I should have realized when I first saw you, you look exactly like your mother! Then so does Ven but really."

"Excuse me, Yuna. I have the papers for you." Selphie said holding a stack out to her.

"Oh, thank you." She took the papers then looked back at me "If things go well I could see you here more often. For now I'm afraid I must head home. It was nice meeting you Roxas." With one last hug she left.

"_It's a small world after all!"_ Selphie sang and I smiled back at her as I signed the roster under my friend's names "I can't help but wonder how your parents are going to take this, they know Tidus after all. We all do, he grew up with us."

I looked at her with the same smile my mother had, "Really? I didn't know."

"Jeez Roxy, didn't those blockheads you call your mom and dad ever show you pictures of us all when we were your age? Well I guess I don't blame them for not telling you about Tidus, I mean he left not too long after your parents got married. No one knows why." Selphie explained.

"Roxas come on already! The audience is getting antsy!" Demyx called.

I looked at him and nodded before following, waving at Selphie over my shoulder.

The time I spent at the youth center was fun enough; I sang a few songs, the band played some instrumentals while I worked on whatever homework I didn't finish at school, we tutored some of the younger kids when they asked for help with their homework, and when six o'clock rolled around I got my stuff together and left with a good-bye to my friends and Selphie.

The sun was still setting over the water and I walked down the sidewalk headed for my house, the air was comfortably warm and smelled of the salt water that was the ocean. As I walked slowly I looked out over the water and I could see the Play Island bathed in the orange sunlight, the sky the mixed with the orange, red, and violet of the slowly disappearing light; I couldn't wait until I was there with my parents.

"If I followed ya home, would you keep me?" Oh dear god, please no!

I turned around, reluctantly, and there was Axel Lea once again with that infuriating shit-face smirk "What the hell do you want?" I snapped.

His eyes narrowed and his smirk widened, "I love 'em feisty. Like I said Roxy, if I followed ya home, would you keep me?"

I rolled my eyes "Not on your life! And don't call me Roxy!" I said walking away from him.

Unfortunately he was following me, "Aw c'mon, I think I'd make a great pet! Wouldn't you think so?"

"No! Besides I already have a dog!"

"I promise to behave! And I won't fight!"

"Stop following me or I'll call the cops and have you arrested for stalking."

"You don't mean that."

I stopped and looked up at him (curse his height! I came up to collar bone) "Then how about I kick your ass myself? My dad owns a kickboxing gym with my cousin and they both taught me well."

He snickered, "Sure, if you say so."

He didn't believe me, huh? Alright, the cocky bastard asked for it. I formed my hand into a fist, drew back until it was behind my head, and let one go right for his chest making him stagger back and gasp for breath. With a smirk I walked off as fast as I could until I reached my house, a two story house painted sky blue with ceramic shingling. My dad, after doing a little snooping as to who his family was, inherited it from his mother's side of the family when he was eighteen and I would get it when it came time for me.

I didn't see my dad's car parked outside so he must have still been getting things ready for tonight, or he was checking things at the gym. But I knew my mom was inside working on dinner, the kitchen window was open and I could smell the aroma of the delicious meal that wafted out.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my key that was accompanied by a charm Xemnas gave me back when we became friends, he called it the Nobody symbol. It looked like an inverted, reformed heart with a three point cross making up its vertex. I opened the door and I immediately heard barking along with nails scampering across the floorboards; I knelt down and took off my shoes before my dog Stitch jumped up on me licking my face.

"Alright Stitch! Down already!" I laughed and he immediately got on the floor with his belly up, panting happily as his stubbed tail wagged.

Stitch was an interesting dog, cute yet creepy. His fur was blue and he had three dark stripes across his back, his ear were long with a clip in the near- top of his right ear and the near bottom of his left ear, his head was shaped different than other dogs and he didn't have a snout, his nose was flat on his face. And he had these black eyes, he looked like an alien.

Dad brought him home as a puppy when I was ten; my cousin's husband had a friend who was giving a litter of puppies away and for some reason no one would take him, so my dad gave him to me for my birthday saying he remembered I wanted a puppy.

I scratched his belly rough and quick just the way he liked and made his leg kick wildly they way dogs did if you found the 'spot'.

"Roxas is that you?" I heard my mom call from the kitchen.

"Yeppers! I hope I'm not late!" I called back.

My mom came from the kitchen wearing a smile, "Of course not baby. Welcome back."

I stood up and hugged him around his waist. Yeah I said him, my mom's a guy; I don't know how but somehow he was able to give birth to me just as a woman would. If you think that's weird why are you here? No disrespect of course.

People don't kid when they say I look like my mom; accept for the hair we could be twins. We had the same blue eyes and anti-gravity hair, his was brown and mine was blonde of course.

"Ew, your face his covered in slobber! Go wash up and change, dinner is almost ready." He said turning me towards the stairs and swatting my backside.

I laughed and ran up with Stitch following behind me barking happily. I stopped in my room first dropping my bag on the floor then grabbed a navy blue surf shirt and my black and white swim trunks from my dresser. I went back out heading for the bathroom to take a quick shower; I wanted to get Axel's unwanted touch off of me!

Once done I ran back down going for the kitchen where my mom was just finished putting our food on the plates. Awesome! We were having lasagna and garlic bread!

"Roxas, could you get the glasses from the cabinet and fill them with ice tea?" Mom asked.

"Sure thing." I said making my way across the kitchen to said areas.

As I was pouring the drinks I heard the door open and Stitch started going off, I figured Dad was home.

"You guys better not jump out at me! I'll drown you!" he called from the front entrance.

"I dare you Riku Kokoro!" Mom called back.

After I put the ice tea pitcher back and closed the fridge door I felt two strong arms around my waist and I was lifted off my feet making me yelp in surprise.

"How was school today kiddo?" my dad asked.

"Pretty cool. Can you put me down now?" I pleaded. Heights and I didn't mix well when I was hungry.

I found myself on solid ground again and my hair was tussled. "Oh Sora, you won't believe who moved back in town."

I looked at my father and saw he was looking at my mom with a challenging smirk on his face. His aquamarine eyes had a glint in them that could be easily missed because of the long silver bangs in his pale face.

"Who?"

"Tidus. Fucking Tidus! Wakka was helping the bastard move into Rikku's old place. Can you believe he's back after all these years? We gotta go see him sometime!"

Mom stared at him in shock, "You're right, I don't believe it."

"I can vouch, I saw Wakka helping him. Oh! And I met Yuna today! At the youth center!" I said.

His shocked look turned to me, "Yuna? My cousin Yuna?" I nodded "I wonder why she's here?"

"Said something about moving in with her husband." I explained.

Mom and Dad looked at each other then Mom said, "I'm gonna call my sister." And went straight for the phone.

While that was going on, Dad and me decided to put everything on the table just outside the kitchen and wait for Mom to finish talking with Aunt Rikku "So, what's got you so pissed?" he suddenly asked.

"Why would you ask that?" I responded.

"Rox you have my habit of unconsciously keeping your eyes narrowed if something pisses you off, now tell me what's wrong." He said sitting down.

I sat in the seat across from him, "Well there's this guy at school, Axel Lea. He's a Senior and very obnoxious." Dad raised a silver eyebrow and tilted his head down a little, his way of silently telling me to continue "He's always flirting with other kids, charming teachers if their dumb enough to fall for it, and he has this smirk on his face all the time that makes me want to punch his lights out!"

"Well, has he given you a reason to do so?" he asked. He sure was taking this well.

I put and elbow on the table and rested my chin in my palm, "Not until today." He blinked and his head tilted to the right a little "He used lame pick-up lines on me."

"Who used what on you?" Mom asked taking his seat next to Dad. The story was relayed and Mom looked at me with concern, "Baby do you want me to talk to your principal on Monday?"

I shook my head, "No thanks." Great, I felt like our Friday was ruined. And all because of that flaming moron! That was until I remembered one of my highlights of the day "Oh right! May I go get my phone? I have something to show you guys." I said.

With a nod from both of them I got up and ran for the stairs taking them two at a time and bolting for my room. I got my phone from the pocket on my strap on my bag and ran back down stairs taking my seat across from Dad. I fiddled around with it until I pulled up the picture and showed it to them "Ven sent me this with an email." I said.

Dad took my phone studying the picture "Who is this kid?" he asked before taking his first bite of food.

"Ven's new boyfriend, he said his name's Terra." I answered tasking my own bite.

Mom took the phone and looked at the picture giggling, "I think Cloud had an influence on him Ri, he got a brunette with stormy eyes."

I could help but laugh. Cloud was my father's cousin, his only living blood relative and there for my cousin, he's the one my father owns a kickboxing gym with. Cloud's gay too and his husband, Leon as he wishes to be called, is a brunette with blue-gray eyes to match his true namesake Squall. And get this: Leon's the one who gave Seifer that scar I mentioned before.

"Speaking of which what did Rikku have to say about Yuna?" Dad inquired.

"Oh right! Well it turns out no one really knew about her marriage. It happened in a courthouse and no one really knows who the guy is, so she made me swear to do the digging and get back to her." Mom answered.

I got the feeling I knew the answer already but I shook it off. "But I already did my homework! Why am I getting more?" I whine playfully making them laugh.

After dinner we walked down to the docks so we could use our boat to get to the Play Island. Dad had this cool motor boat, wicked fast and convenient for quick trips. It was a sports boat so no long trips. I was white with blue racing strips, no name like most people do with their boats; it instead had a three point silver crown that was similar to a necklace my mom wore. Dad gave him that pendent as a wedding present.

In fifteen minutes we reached the Play Island. While Dad tied the boat Mom and I went to pick a spot to settle at, right in the center between the dock and the bridge that led to the islet where the paopu tree grew. The sand was still warm from the sun that had shown down on it all day and I felt all my worries melt away as my toe sifted it around. Dad came over to us just as we finished making a small area for the fire, all we had to do was light it then we could start making s' mores, yum!

While my parents worked on that I waded out into the water to my knees, it was cold and refreshing, and I could feel the stress wash away. At this time it was just me, my mom, and my dad, on this island; no Axel, no Seifer, no worries, just peace, a utopia. This was something I never wanted to end.

"Roxas come back! The marsh mellows are done!" Dad called.

I ran back to the fire and sat between them; Dad held out a stick with a well roasted jumbo marsh mellow to me and mashed it between the gram crackers. It oozed out the sides and melted the Hersey bar with its heat, I took a bite and found I had a hard time chewing, it's so gooey!

I looked to see Mom holding his cracker and chocolate under the marsh mellow while drizzling caramel over it before putting on the top cracker and taking it off the stick, Dad ate his with peanut butter, saying it was just like a Reese's with marsh mellow. The problem with him was that he liked to OD on peanut butter and give himself a choke down; all Mom and I can do was make sure he has a drink with him so he can wash it down.

The sun had long been gone and the fire was our source of warmth now. We were settled around it after swimming in the ocean and running races to help us dry off faster; and boy was I exhausted. I snuggled into my mother's side and he was lying against my dad's chest "Mom tell me one of your stories." I said tiredly.

"Which would you like to hear?" he asked petting my hair.

"How you and Dad got together."

He chuckled a little, "Okay then. It was back when I was fourteen and he was fifteen…"

_***Flashback, Sora's POV 1990***_

_I woke up thinking it would be just another day for me. I got up, showered, dressed in a pair of jeans and white T-shirt, and ran down to get breakfast. My sisters Aerith and Rikku were already eating when I got there, and we were having pancakes! I hope Rikku didn't eat most of them._

"_Hey Sor, I saved you a plate." Aerith said pointing to the counter where a plate with four pancakes stacked on it sat drowning in Mom's homemade syrup. Sweet!_

_I grabbed my plate and sat at the table between my sisters before I wolfed down my food. No doubt they were giving me a look of disgust right now but I didn't care, the shit was good!_

_I finished my food and managed not to choke just as Mom came down from getting ready for work "Do you three need a ride to school? I doubt you'll be able to catch the bus." She said._

_I looked at the clock on the microwave and saw she was right, damn. "Can we pick up Riku on the way?"I asked. Riku was my best friend; has been ever since we met that day so long ago when he was first brought to the Islands after his parents died back in Hallow Bastion._

"_Well sweetie, that depends. Has he already left for school?" she responded._

_Dammit! I didn't think about that. I quickly went to the phone and dialed the number of the children's shelter Riku lived at hoping he hadn't left yet. When the caretaker picked up I asked if Riku was still there, sadly I missed him by a half hour._

_I hated when that happened! Truth be told, I was in love with Riku, I had it bad. The problem was so did all the girls (and some guys who wouldn't admit it), and he was mobbed by the girls every second at school. My best bet was before and after school to get any time with him. Weekends too if he was allowed._

_So Aerith, Rikku and I got a ride to school with our mother with ten minutes to spare; that meant the bus was still picking up kids._

"_Sora!" a redhead girl came running up to me "You made it just in time, no one's swarmed Riku yet." She told me with a bright smile on my face._

_I loved Kairi, she understood me like no one else could. Not even my own family. She knew all too well about my feelings for Riku and was always doing what she could to help me out. She grabbed my hand and led me over to the fountain in the center where Riku was sitting. He looked great, like always; faded jeans with a chain hanging on his belt loops, leather boots, and a T-shirt that no doubt had the sleeves cut off under his black leather long coat, what a bohemian. _**(A/N: Think Rodger from ****RENT**** and you get Riku's style.)**

_He was reading a book, most likely for class; he hadn't really noticed anyone yet. It seemed when he was in that state of mind he was unapproachable because he always looked so serious; he had this habit when it came to reading. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows would knit together as if he were displeased with what he was reading, but he was really concentrating._

_I walked up to him and after Kairi shoved me, rather hard "Hey Riku." I said._

_He looked up at me and smiled, "Hey Sora. I got something cool to tell you."_

_I sat beside him, "Yeah? What is it?"_

"_Remember I begged Ansem to hire someone to find out who my family was?" I nodded "Well I got my answer and then some. Turns out my full name is Riku Kadaj Kokoro, my dad was an alcoholic ass and my mom lived a simple life while sucking on a silver spoon, a whole bunch of shit was left for me to claim when I turn eighteen, that means a house too. And here's the best part, I'm not a complete orphan!" he looked happy._

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_I mean I have one relative alive, a cousin. His name's Cloud Strife, he's twenty-one and just finished his last year of college. He should be here tomorrow to meet me."_

_I felt my heart clench, what if this guy decided to take Riku away? "Where is he coming from?" I asked trying to keep my voice even._

"_Travers Town. I'm gonna see if I can convince him to live here on the Islands." He said._

_Hope swelled in me again, "Really?"_

_He tussled my hair "Duh! Like I would leave my best friend behind. You're hopeless without me, remember?" he said laughing._

_I batted his hand away laughing. My heart was full yet hurt at the same time; Riku wanted to stay, but he only saw me as a best friend too, and that's what made loving him the way I did so hard._

_The bell for class rang and Riku and I made our way to our first class, English. Riku and I had three classes together throughout our entire schedules, English, PE, and Ceramics. Any other classes we had with our other friends, and I didn't like it one bit especially since that left his to the masses of giggling flirtatious girls._

_The school day went by and finally I was in my last class. With my backpack and denim jacket left in my locker I made my way to the cabinets we kept our pieces in and took out the wheel-spun mug I was working on. Riku was at a wheel helping another student shape their project; I couldn't help but laugh at the classmate he was helping, he looked so flustered. He was actually one of the few guys who liked Riku and he looked like he was trying not to faint from having Riku behind him guiding his hands over the clay as the wheel spun._

_Finally Riku backed off the guy and came over to check on me "How's your mug Sora?" he asked._

"_It survived. I just need to put in the detailing then I can put it on the firing rack." I answered as I uncovered my project._

"_Alright. Get your plan sheet, I'll wash my hands, and then I'll help you out." He said._

_I grinned, "Thanks Ri."_

_Fifteen minutes into the class Riku was watching me carve a heart into my mug and he perked up at something. "Sor you need a handle still." He said._

"_Oh right! Thanks for that Riku, it totally flew out of my head." I sheepishly responded._

"_I'll make it for you okay. Save some space so we can put it on." With that he went over to the clay bin to look for clay that wasn't so dried out and could still be used._

_I continued carving for a minute then he was beside me again with fresh clay, a clay incrusted fork and a jar of slip that was also clay incrusted. I used the fork to scratch at two places, at the top and bottom of my mug where the handle would go while he rolled out the clay to make said detail. I opened the jar and used the fork to put the slip on the scratched places just as Riku finished the handle; after scratching the ends I put it on the mug._

"_Thanks Riku. I'll be finished by today for sure." I said._

"_No problem." Riku said smiling at me._

_I couldn't help but notice something in his eyes, but it was gone before I could actually look. Unfortunately another girl called him for help and he had to look into it. It was always like that; Riku would finish a project within the first three days and spend the rest of the project period helping others. It was a good feat, but it made me jealous too._

_School ended and I was making my way from my locker after making sure I had everything I needed. I turned down a hall and saw Riku talking with a girl I recognized from my math class; she was nice I knew that much, always talking to me asking about what Riku and I did when we hung out with our friends._

_From what I could see, Riku looked a little uncomfortable, constantly shifting his weight from one foot to the other and adjusting his bag on his shoulder "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked her._

"_Oh nothing big, just thought you'd like to go out with me this weekend." The girl form my class answered casually._

"_I'm busy this weekend, I'm meeting someone. Besides, I already have someone I like." Riku said._

_I felt my heart crack. Riku already… liked someone? Great, I definitely don't stand a chance now. I didn't even know I was crying until a sob erupted from my throat and drew the attention of Riku and my classmate._

"_Sora? What are doing over there?" Riku asked._

_I turned away from him. I didn't want him to see me like this and I didn't want to face him. I walked down the hall to find another path to the front of the school not even paying attention to the footsteps behind me until I felt someone grab my arm, a grip I recognized._

"_Riku let me go." I whispered trying to shake him off._

_The grip only tightened and I was pulled towards him, "Sora what's wrong? You never turn your back on me like this."_

_What was I suppose to tell him? That I felt for him what he felt for someone else entirely? He'd laugh in my face. I struggled to get out of his hold a little harder and was almost free until his other hand took hold of my other arm and I was pulled to his chest. My face heated up at the contact and my heart pounded in my chest that was pressed against his, I felt his face buried in my spiky brown hair._

"_Seeing you like this, it hurts. But I can't help you if you won't talk to me. What good am I if I can't even help my best friend?" he whispered desperately._

"_Dammit Riku… I-I don't want to be just your best friend." I chocked._

_He pushed me away from him and stared at me in disbelief but his hold on my arms stayed firm "What are you talking about?" he asked._

_I sniffled and squeezed my eyes shut about to take probably one of the biggest plunges of my life, "I'm talking about how I fell… For you… I don't want to be just your best friend; I want to be more to you. I want to be worth something more to you. I want to be with you. But you like someone else."_

_The next words Riku spoke were slow and calm as he put together what I had just said, "So you're saying, you're gay and you like me in __**that**__ sense." I nodded and heard him sigh._

_That was it, our friendship was over and he would never speak to me again. I made to pull out of his grip but he just pulled me to him again wrapping his arms around my back "Glad this isn't one sided." He said with a light laugh._

"_Huh?" I was dumbfounded._

"_I like you too Sora. Hell I love you. But I was terrified of what you might have said." He explained._

_I pulled back enough to look into his eyes, "S-seriously?"_

_He chuckled a little and leaned into me until his lips pressed against mine. Suddenly I felt like the smallest wind could blow and I could fly away with it and my heart pounded so hard I thought it would explode out of my chest. Shakily I grasped at the back of Riku's coat and pressed back into the kiss with just as much, if not more force as he._

_Slowly, reluctantly we pulled back from each other. I was gasping from the sheer shock of it all while he wasn't winded at all, but he was blushing like I was._

"_Sora, will you be my boyfriend?" he asked in a low tone._

_Smiling like an idiot I threw my arms around his neck, "Of course I will! I love you Riku!"_

As my mother finished his story I felt my eyes drooping. I gave a happy sigh and slowly fell into sleep's embrace, as I always did after one of my parent's stories.

"I think he's getting too big for this." I heard my dad whisper as I was lifted into the air.

"Maybe, but it's so cute." Mom responded.

Snuggling more into Dad's chest I let myself fall asleep. My name is Roxas Destiny Kokoro, and this is my life, the best I could live.

**First chapter of this lovely little AkuRoku, and long!**

**He's where the idea came from, when my Onichan first played Kingdom Hearts II in front of me she made this joke about the opening sequence saying, "Never let Sora, Riku, and Kairi lay on the beach holding hands. It just leads to Roxas being born." So I thought, hey a story idea! As you can see, SoRiku.**

**The pick-up lines Axel used are From ****Axel's Many… MANY Pick-up line Attempt**** by RamenRaversProz on YouTube. They're so funny!**


	2. Family & Friends

**Lulu and Shane, while to you Roxas may be Sora's brother, I like being evil and that is why for this story I made him Sora and Riku's son. That and the idea was too good to pass up when my sister made that joke.**

**Tidus: I don't like this idea at all Saki. *pointing out a particular scene***

**Hey, I need some drama here!**

**Roxas: My family is so big! I feel loved~!**

**Axel: You don't love me? *pouting in a corner***

**Be patient Axel, honey. It'll happen. I own nothing accept the plot line.**

I sat on the couch watching Devil May Cry, one of the most badass Animes created. Dante was frickin' hot, but I wish they had Vergil and Nero in it too like the games. Stitch jumped onto my lap and curled up; my hand started scratching his head on instinct as I watch Trish and Lady trying shoot each other into Swiss cheese.

"_You bitch! You shot my hair!"_ Lady shrieked and I laughed. What is it about woman that made them like that? Even the devil hunters.

"Roxas are you ready? We're going as soon as your dad gets back." Mom said from behind me.

I looked back at him with a smile, "All I need is to put on my shoes and we can bail."

He nodded with his own smile and went to the kitchen; I turned my attention back to the TV trying to remember how much longer until Dante stepped into the cat fight. We were going to visit Tidus today since my parents hadn't seen him since their wedding, but Dad had to check a few things at the gym first or it would nag him all day. I was dressed casually in some white cargo shorts and a light blue sleeveless hoodie.

"Mom can I bring Stitch? He doesn't get out much after all." I called to him.

"I think that's alright. He does need his attention from you." He called back and Stitch barked happily.

I continued to watch my show, Dante finally stepped in and I had to contain a whoop or my mother would make a comment about how I needed a love life. I heard the front door open and Stitch jumped off my lap making a run for it as he barked enthusiastically.

"Hi Dad." I said. I didn't need to call out; the front door was only about five steps from the couch.

A hand tousled my hair vigorously, making me let out a laugh "You're not drooling over Anime dudes again are you?" he asked in playful annoyance.

I looked back at him holding both my arms out gesturing to the TV, "Hey! Dante's hot!"

My parents had not a care in the world that I was as gay as the hills like them! The only thing they worried about was that I would have a hard time getting a boyfriend because the expectations I have for the man I wanted were that of the shows I watched. I'm a dreamer-romantic, okay!

"Well as hot as he may be, he's got nothing on my husband!" My mom said coming up behind my dad and hugging him around his waist.

I looked at the TV with a pout, crossing my arms "You're just saying that because he makes more money in a day than Dante does in a year." I grumbled.

"Yeah well," the show suddenly stopped and the TV was turned off. I turned and saw my dad with the remote "Let's go, Tidus is expecting us."

He really wasn't, this was a surprise visit. I got up and went to put on my shoes, my mother doing the same. Dad didn't need to since he just got back from outside anyway. Stitch came up to me and whined as I slipped on my white Van's, "I know boy, I promised you could come along. Now sit." He sat and I took his red leash off the hook by the door.

After hooking it onto his collar I opened the door and led him out, my parents following behind me. We had to wait a minute since my dad made a point in grabbing a couple of bags in case Stitch went and he had to lock up the house. But we were walking down the street in no time at all, my dog at my side and my parents only some steps behind me with an arm around each other.

As we were walking we passed the house of a couple of friends of mine, Xigbar and Luxord. They were half brothers but didn't look like they were related at all despite having the same mother.

"Yo Roxas! How goes it man?" Speak of the devils, they were sitting right outside. Xigbar was the one who called out to me; he had long black hair tied back with white streaks he put in himself, saying they made him look "experienced" or something, I dunno. He also had an eye patch over his right eye, he lost it after getting into a knife fight which also resulted in the scar on his left cheek; someone used a hot blade on him.

He noticed my parents and gave them a salute, "Out for a family stroll?"

"No, we're going to visit someone. What are you guys up to?" I said.

It was Luxord who answered. He was blonde like Naminé with a goatee, a few piercings on each ear, and a cool accent that he got from his father apparently, "He's trying to kick my ass at poker again."

I looked at Xigbar who scowled at his brother, "Well good luck with that. We gotta go so I'll see you guys at school!" Waving we began walking again.

"I can't help but wonder who Tidus is married to. And we should track down Yuna too if she's here like Roxas said." Mom said.

"We'll find her. But first we attack Tidus for being gone for so long and not contacting us at all for the past fifteen years." Dad responded, I knew he was probably beating a fist into his palm like he always does when he gets excited about something.

I looked back at them asking, "He was gone that long?"

Dad smiled a little "It was strange. He only stuck around for our wedding which was around the time we found out Sora was pregnant with you, then he left without a word to anyone. He didn't even tell Wakka and those two were best friends growing up." He explained.

My uncle Wakka, if he really was best friends with Tidus I wonder what he did to him when he found out the guy was back on the Islands. I guess we were about to find out seeing as how we were coming up to my aunt Rikku's old house. We got to the porch and Dad reached an arm out to ring the doorbell, the door opened in no time, revealing Yuna's smiling face.

"Roxas! It's so good to see you again!" she said enveloping me in one of her hugs again.

"Yuna what are you doing here?" Mom exclaimed.

Finally noticing my parents Yuna looked at them but kept her hands on my shoulders, "Sora! It's been such a long time! I'm sorry I haven't been around or contacted anyone but I've been so busy! Life's not fair at all is it?"

I looked back at my parents and saw Mom smiling goofily as he hugged Dad around his waist, "Not all the time." Then he grew serious again "Now answer my question please."

"Oh! Well, I live here with my husband." She said.

"Wait a second! You mean to tell us you married _Tidus_?" Dad asked.

I smacked myself in the head, of course now I would remember that Selphie said this yesterday when we were talking at the youth center! But I kept my mouth shut because I knew if I said anything now my mom would scold me and send me on a guilt trip about it all.

Yuna suddenly giggled sheepishly and stepped to the side, "Where is my mind going? Come in, all of you! I'm sure you want to catch up on things."

"Um, Yuna. I hope you don't mind, but I brought my dog." I said gesturing to Stitch who was sitting and waiting to be acknowledged.

My cousin got this look on her face, like any girl would get if they saw something they couldn't resist and she knelt down to scratch his ears, "I've always wanted a puppy…"

I heard a snort and a smack and I knew Mom hit Dad for trying to suppress his laughter, common thing in our household. But then there was a clearing of the throat and my dad got her attention back, "Yuna are we just going to talk out here then?"

She made a small _meep_ and laughed, "I swear I'm still in the honeymoon phase! Come in everyone." She stepped to the side again and allowed us into the house.

The entrance was different from my house, instead of coming through the door and instantly being in the living room there was a small hall, the entrance to the living room a few steps ahead to the left. One could see the kitchen straight ahead, the stairs to the northeast from the door as soon as one stepped inside.

She led us to the living room and we saw Tidus trying to put an entertainment center together while muttering about "stupid, lazy-ass Wakka". "Tidus, we have company." Yuna said pleasantly.

The sandy blonde looked up at us and almost fell backwards, "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Suddenly my dad had him in a headlock, "I like that! This shit coming from the very bastard who decided to disappear for fifteen fucking years! Pardon my language Yuna."

She waved him off with an amused smile, "Oh I've heard worse, don't worry."

"Ri, don't kill him. Yet anyway." Mom said when he saw Tidus fruitlessly struggling against my father's grip.

"Dammit…. Riku! I-I thought…. Hav-having a kid…. Would…. Have worn you d-down!" the older blonde gasped.

A smug smirk crossed my father's pale face, "Nope, it was quite the opposite. Roxas really put my limits to the test."

He wasn't lying. When I was a baby going through the whole keep-my-parents-up-all-night phase my dad was the one to tend to me since Mom had the day shift while he was at work, my cousin Cloud said he had to force caffeine down his throat every day until that passed. Then I started crawling, nothing to worry about until I started walking, then running, so you can imagine I was a pain in the ass when I was on my feet trying to outrun my parents in the park. Mom would just watch and laugh while Dad had a hard time despite his legs being longer than mine; I was faster than him, especially on a sugar high. Then I wanted to learn kickboxing so he got me into his junior classes at the gym, he taught me himself and once I got the hang of things I gave him a run for his money. Needless to say thing started calming down when I turned twelve.

I noticed Tidus was starting to turn red in the face from the possible lack of oxygen so I decided to point it out, "Dad you're gonna be charged for murder by means of strangulation if you don't let him go soon."

"He knows what to say." Dad smirked.

"Fuck… you! Alright! I'm a deflated Blitz ball!" he shouted and was finally released.

Yuna went to help him onto the couch while Dad stood by Mom and me again "So everyone, make yourselves at home." She said with a warm smile.

I instantly dropped onto the floor where I wouldn't interfere with anyone who tried to walk around; Stitch jumped into my lap and curled up. Mom and Dad took the love seat and Yuna sat by her husband.

"Okay Yuna, first of Rikku wants you to call her and explain why she didn't know about you wedding, why any of us didn't know." Mom said.

"I know Sora, I know. But you have to tell me about your life. How long have you and Riku been married?" my cousin asked.

And there it was, Mom got that dreamy I-still-can't-believe-how-lucky-I-got look on his face as he leaned against Dad "Fifteen years and still going strong." He sighed.

Dad couldn't help but laugh a little, a laugh that said _'he's so damn cute!'_

"I think I'm gonna hurl. You guys were married longer than us and you're still in the honeymoon phase." Tidus clipped only to be smacked in the head.

Yuna turned to me after her little assault on the man and gave a pleasant smile, "Tell me Roxas, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen; I'll be sixteen in December." I said with my own smile.

"Tidus wiped himself off the face of the planet with his disappearing act long before that though. He left after our wedding and didn't say goodbye. We were hoping he would be his God Father." Mom pouted, which resulted in Dad hugging in tightly and nuzzling his hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you stop pouting? You're gonna make us leave right now." He growled.

Okay sweat drop moment, "Dad, please get a hold of yourself." I got a wink in response.

Tidus cleared his throat, "So uh… How's everyone else doing? Since it's been forever and all."

Mom managed to pull himself away from Dad, only holding his hand now, "Well Selphie's married and working at the youth center down the coastline. Wakka probably told you he's married too, Cloud and Riku opened their kickboxing gym, Leon's a doctor so we get our check-ups and stuff practically free~! And he and Cloud had a son, his name is Dante." Oh, I didn't mention that, did I?

Well long story short, I got my DMC addiction from Leon. He and Cloud made this deal; depending on the gender of their kid they would name it after one of their favorite characters from whatever they were obsessing over at the time. Leon was into Devil May Cry and Cloud couldn't get his head out of Fruits Basket, curtsey of Leon's friend Yuffie; if they had a boy Leon named it, if it was a girl Cloud did. Of course when Dante was born my dad's cousin got broody, so he was promised to name the next one they decided to pop out.

"Yeah, Wakka told me he was married. Some girl named Lulu who's obsessed with dolls, and they have a baby boy. He said they named him Chappu after his brother; that was a nice way to honor his memory." Tidus said with a small smile.

I knew who Chappu was, he and Wakka were the best Blitz Ball players on the islands. Back when I was about five or six they were headed for Spira to see the Cup Final, Lulu would have gone too if she weren't sick, and Wakka said it was a good thing she was because very few people survived that boat crash.

"Anyway, who did Selphie marry?" Tidus asked.

"Some dude named Irvine, works as a Jack of All Trades. Brings in some pretty good money from time to time, especially when he does work for people he knows best. We see him a lot at the gym." Dad explained.

Yuna cleared her throat in a nervous manner, "I don't know if this will seem like a strange question, but I want to know Sora. What was it like for you to be pregnant with Roxas?"

Mom blushed and Dad started snickering in a _'oh here we go!'_ way.

Clearing his throat my mother answered, "A nice experience at some points, and a pain in the ass at others."

She pouted, "That's too vague! Give me details, surely you wouldn't mind telling about how Riku got worn down dealing with you right?"

That was quite a card to play, bravo Yuna. And from the evil smirk on Mom's face he thought so too, "I think that was the funniest part of the whole thing."

"Can we hear Mom? Please?" I asked.

"Yeah, tell me what I missed out on. We are supposed to be catching up after all." Tidus said.

Mom nodded, "Yes we are. So Riku you tell the story~!"

Dad looked at Mom in disbelief, "You're kidding me." And then there were puppy dog eyes "Arhg! Alright Sora, alright! That damn adorable pout!"

_***Flashback, Riku's POV 1996***_

_I pulled up in front of the house left to me by my mother. Sora and I had been married for almost a month now and we had been living together for four years in this place. It's true we're both going through Junior College right now, me being in my final year and Sora in his second, but we were getting along pretty well. I had a job down at the docks, Sora worked in the local library and the bookstore in the town center part time, and we had the money I was left by my family in case we ran into some snags. I was trying to get a degree in business management and Sora wanted to become a writer._

_Getting my backpack I got out of my 1975 Ford Mustang and started for the door of the house when I heard a cranking like sound coming from it and I looked back to make sure it wasn't trying to keep going until it hit something, a bad habit it had whenever it made that noise. I really had to have that looked at or something; I know it was like twenty years old, but come on! When I went out for my first car I wanted one that made me feel like I hadn't completely abandoned my past self, back when I was just known as Riku, without a sir name, because it was part of who I was now. So I got a car from my birth year._

_It didn't move. Good, but I watched it for another minute anyway just in case. The car was possessed by Loki, the Norse God of Trickery! I swear! When it didn't budged I nodded and went into the house, finding Sora watching __The Lion King__ while eating a sandwich. In front of him on the coffee table was a bowl with orange peels and apple cores, a snack-sized ice cream container, and a gallon jug of chocolate milk. This was something that had been bugging me for a few weeks now, he was eating so much and half of it was things I couldn't imagine tasted good together._

"_Hey babe, get anything done today?" I said walking up behind him and hanging my arms around his neck._

_He swallowed the bite he was chewing then tilted his head backwards to look at me, "Kiss first." I playfully rolled my eyes then gave him a chaste but loving hello kiss "Okay, I'm happy~! Anyways yes! I got four chapters done, each about… ten to fifteen pages long, I took care of about half my homework, and I… decided to go to the doctor today like you've been telling me to so I could see what my throwing up is about." He said._

_I smelled something weird as he spoke, and it was definitely his breath, "Sora what the hell is on that sandwich you're eating?"_

_He looked from me to the sandwich in his hand and back with a sheepish blush, "Pickles."_

"_You're eating a pickle sandwich?" I asked taking the thing from him. I opened it enough to see the green slices of the sour thing, but that wasn't all, "Um Sora… Did you put peanut butter on this?"_

"_Yes?" he offered nervously._

"_You mean to tell me you're eating a peanut butter and pickle sandwich?" he nodded "Okay. I'm gonna go put my stuff down and then I'm gonna come back here and talk to you about your little trip. So please for the love of God make sure this is gone by that time." I said giving him back the sandwich and heading up stairs._

"Whoa wait a second! A peanut butter and pickle sandwich? That's gross Sora!" Tidus said interrupting the story. And I had to agree with him, it was the same thing Angela ate while pregnant with her son, Michael on Bones **(A/N: It's true, that's where the sandwich idea came from. BTW, that show is the shit!)**

Mom threw a pillow and hit the sandy blonde square in the face, "Let Riku finish! And I'd like to see you deal with Yuna and the cravings when you get her pregnant!"

Tidus blushed, Yuna giggled, and Dad went on with the story.

_I got back to the living room and sat on the couch pulling my husband onto my lap, that damn sandwich gone, "So what happened?"_

"_I wanna finish the movie first." He murmured._

_I looked at the TV and saw Simba roaring from Pride Rock, okay I can let it slide. So the movie finished and the credits went into play, Sora looked up at me with a nervous smile "Mind you, this may give you a heart attack." He said._

"_Hey I just wanna know if I need to get you any medicine right now." I replied._

_He took a breath and sat up straight, "Alright. So I went in and told them what was up. The doctor ran a test on me, without telling me what kind it was, and he told me I… He told me…"_

_Okay he was starting to freak out now, "Sora, take a breath. Now tell me what he said."_

"_First I wanna know. If I tell you this, will you leave me, or make me do something I don't want to do?" He asked._

"_To your first question, hell no. I may as well put a bullet through my brain and then my heart for extra measure. To your second, what reason could I possibly have to do that?" I answered._

_He took a breath, "Okay here goes… Riku, apparently I'm… I'm pregnant."_

_I blinked. This was… well not completely unheard of, but definitely a shock when it happens to you. The Islands were known for having strange things happen on them, male pregnancy being no different, just one of the reasons for the name Destiny Islands; anything weird that happens is apparently meant to happen. Although it was a lot to take in; Sora, my Sora, was pregnant. Many emotions went through me at once, shock, fear, doubt, then finally happiness and pride, though I probably didn't show it as I was just staring slack-jawed._

"_Riku… Please, say something… Anything." Sora said and I knew instantly he was probably getting ready to cry._

_Gently I pushed him back onto the couch and settled myself between his legs so that my head rested on his stomach "You're telling me that… you're… carrying my child?" I whispered._

"_Is… Is that okay? I mean, if it makes anything better I'll get an abortion or put it up for adoption." He murmured._

_My head shot up and I glared at him for the first time and I saw him flinch, "Sora Taiyoh Hikari Kokoro if I ever hear you say anything like that again I won't speak to you for a week! How could you even suggest throwing something so wonderful away?"_

_His blue eyes welled up with tears and he turned his face from mine, "You… You weren't saying anything… I thought… you weren't ready. I want to raise it Riku, I do… But if you didn't want to I wasn't going to push you."_

"_Push me? Why would you be pushing me? I admit it's a shock, but… Sora, after hearing you tell me this I didn't think it was possible for me to love you more than I already do. And you know how much I love you." I said._

_He giggled a little "Enough to actually drop everything you were doing and come see me, just to give me a hug." He replied, remembering a few years back when we were still in high school. He called the children's shelter while I was doing my share of the chores saying he was in desperate need of a hug and I ran out just to give him that. Of course I got scolded, but it was worth it to see that beautiful smile on his face. "You practically let me rule you." He added._

_I got off of him and onto the floor kneeling in front of him with one hand over my heart, "And I shall serve my love even after I have taken my final breath."_

_Sora laughed then, "You are such a cheese ball!" he continued laughing until he saw my face set in a dead serious expression and he blushed, embarrassed "I'm sorry." He whispered._

"_Of course I'm serious about it Sora. Why would I joke when it comes to you and me?"_

"_I know, I'm sorry. So um… About the baby, you're really alright about it?" he asked._

_I laid my head on his stomach again looking him in the eye, "I'm gonna save my pride for when it starts kicking around in there."_

_He smiled at me, "Okay come on, you earned a make-out session."_

_Pushing myself up so that I wasn't on him but my face was level with his I pressed my lips his in a chaste manner, moving them slowly and pouring my heart into the action. When his lips parted and I felt his tongue slip over my bottom lip I pulled away, making him pout adorably "Gonna have to take a rain check, babe. We're gonna go out for dinner to celebrate this miracle." I said._

_His face brightened, "Can I choose?" I shrugged "I wanna go to Marie Calendar's, please~!"_

"_You just want their pie, not their food." I teased._

"_Nuh-uh! Their shrimp is awesome too!" he pouted. _**(A/N: Their shrimp **_**is**_** awesome.)**

_I chuckle at him and patted his shoulder as I stood up, "Let's go get ready, so we can get there around dinner rush and not be stuck in line."_

_***Six months later***_

_It was the last month of summer and I found myself at my cousin Cloud's house. He had finally moved to the Islands after his boyfriend Leon finished up his medical training in Radiant Garden. Six years after I met the guy! Does that suck or what?_

_Anyway, we were there for Leon's birthday, he turned twenty-nine today. I swear from the way I've seen them act, it's like they're meant to be; problem is Leon's too chicken shit to ask my cousin to marry him after they've been together for this long._

"_What are you guys hoping for?" Cloud asked while feeling my kid kick in Sora's swollen belly._

_Sora wasn't too big and he was on bitter-sweet terms about that. The up side he only had to buy pants only two sizes, three for his own precaution, bigger, and shirts only a size larger for now. Down side he was worried the baby was under developing, mind you these are all on his terms, not mine. I keep telling him he has nothing to worry about and that I think he looks gorgeous; even Leon is telling him the baby's fine._

"_We're not sure what we want it to be. Riku what do you really want it to be?" Sora asked me._

_I shrugged, "Either way it comes out looking like you."_

_His hands went to his hips, which looked a little funny considering he was sitting down with a swollen belly. "What makes you so sure it will look like me?" he huffed._

"_He has a point kid, it could come out looking like you or a mix." Leon commented from the chair across from us._

"_No matter who it looks like, you'll have to beat people off with a stick right?" Yuffie, Leon's childhood friend said from her place behind the man. She was trying to pull his hair into a pony tail at the middle of the back of his head but that was proving to be an epic fail considering some of it kept falling away._

_Cloud looked back at her, still rubbing my husband's belly and laughed, "Yuffie give up with Squall's hair already, it's just gonna keep falling."_

_Yuffie pouted, "No! I'm gonna fix his hair, and I'm gonna get video footage of you jumping him because of how hot he'll look! I know Squall will like that, his Chocobo giving him a sexy birthday present~!"_

_Oy, what a spaz. I don't know why she got such a kick out of seeing two guys in love. She gets an even bigger kick out of catching it on film or something so she can sell it, and that's just plain wrong._

"_That's Leon to you, you wanna-be ninja." Cloud's boyfriend growled._

_Yuffie huffed putting her hands on her hips, which resulted in Leon's hair falling just past his shoulders like always. But she ignored it in favor of stomping round in front of him, "I _am_ a ninja! I am the Great Ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi Valentine! And I'll call you whatever the hell I want! It's not fair that only Cloud can call you by your actual name and _we've_ known each other since we were born! And don't pull the I'm-older-than-you-by-two-years card!"_

_Leon got up from the chair and sat by Cloud, who was next to Sora, who was next to me, and pulled him onto his lap "She's the reason I banished women from my love life." He said making us laugh._

"_What? _I'm_ the reason? You'll pay for that Squa-HEY! I'm not done with your hair! Get back over here!" Yuffie screeched._

"_Stop. My Cloud time." Leon said nuzzling my cousin's neck._

"_That's it, no more MC Hammer for you." Cloud giggled._

"_Dammit! I should've gotten my camera!" Yuffie screeched._

_The phone rang and she marched over to it and practically tore it off the cradle, "Whadoya want?"_

"_Hey! Don't answer my phone like that!" Cloud shouted._

_Yuffie's face suddenly turned happy, "Hi Vinny~! Can I come home now? Cloud and Squall aren't being fair."_

_I smirked as I couldn't resist my next move, "Don't fall for it! She's just mad she couldn't get the homo-merchandise!" Got me the middle finger, but it was worth it._

_Then I saw Sora pouting and I had to restrain myself, I think it was that look that got him pregnant in the first place "But I worked so hard on that cake. You don't wanna have any Yuffie?" he whimpered._

_Cloud, Leon, and I looked between Sora and Yuffie. She still had the phone to her ear while she stared at my husband then she said into the phone quickly, "Get over here now, I am making you eat Squall's birthday cake!" then she hung up and made a jump for Sora squeezing the life out of him "You are impossibly cute~!" she squealed._

_It took me about three minutes to pull her off, "He's pregnant! You kill him, you kill my kid, and I'll have a right to kill you!"_

_She let go with a squeak and hid on the other side of the couch behind Cloud and Leon, "Screw you Kokoro."_

_She says that, yet she's the one hiding._

"_No way in Hell Yuffie, he's my husband and as gay as a rainbow." Sora smirked and we all started laughing._

"_Ah Sora dear," she said coming back towards us and pinching his cheek as if he were a child "As much as a girl can dream I'm afraid the hotness of your husband doesn't compare to the sexiness of mine."_

_Sora tried to glare, but it turned out to be a cute pout, "You're a lie and your feet stink! My Riku is hotter and sexier than twenty-five of your Vincent's!"_

_While they went into that argument the doorbell rang, failing to catch their attention. Looking at the other end of the couch I didn't think Leon was letting Cloud go anytime soon, so I stood to answer it receiving a grateful nod from both of them. Going into the hall and heading for the door I could hear Sora and Yuffie's voices rising, I shook my head and I opened the door to allow in a pale guy with black hair and red eyes._

_Vincent Valentine may look like a creep-out, but he's actually pretty cool (if you don't piss him off that is) and I like hanging out with him if he could spare the time. He worked as a traveling arms dealer, legally mind you; he specialized in antique guns, even owned one, a nice triple barrel model._

"_How's it going Vincent?" I greeted._

"_What the hell are they fighting about this time?" he asked when he heard Yuffie and Sora shrieking at each other like banshees._

"_Us. A my-horse-is-bigger-than-your-horse." I explained._

_We went to the living room and I saw Sora standing with his nose practically touching Yuffie's and they were glaring each other down "Vincent wishes he was Riku!" he growled._

"_No thank you." Vincent said getting their attention._

_A glowing smile crossed Yuffie's face and she jumped the man next to me, "My dark knight coming to take me from this awful place~!"_

"_Hey if that's what you think I'm not inviting you over for Christmas! No presents for you!" Leon exclaimed._

_Cloud started laughing at the horrified look of Yuffie's face and he stood up, "Okay, since Yuffie wants to hightail it out of here we'd better do the cake now." He went to the kitchen to get the cake Sora made earlier in the day. It was night now anyway so what the heck._

_After enjoying two slices each of the marble cake Leon kicked us all out, for obvious reasons. So Sora and I got into my car and headed home, my cousin _had_ to pick a place half way across the Island! Oh well. We pulled into the drive way of our house and got out, Sora looked like he was about to collapse and I saw him wince upon getting out of the car._

"_Sora, are you alright?" I asked._

"_Don't worry; the baby's just kicking around a little." He smiled._

_We started for the door when I heard that accursed clanking sound again, thankfully it didn't move "Seriously Riku, either get that fixed or buy a new car." Sora said._

"_Don't worry. Come on, let's get inside. I know you're tired." I said putting an arm around him._

_He looked at me with those puppy dog eyes, "Carry me?" I rolled my eyes with a smirk and lifted him bridal style._

_***Three Months later; December 13, 1996***_

_It was early in the morning, about 7:30. I don't know why I was awake this early in the morning when I didn't have to be at work until about ten, but I was, so I was passing my time by keeping my head on Sora's belly feeling our baby kick around; they were due any day now. Sora had gotten a bit bigger, not so much but he's at a pregnancy size he's satisfied with, that didn't mean he didn't have mood swings though. Now those I had to watch out for, I found out the hard way that what I say wouldn't always be taken as I meant it to be; Sora threw a vase at me just because I offered him one of my T-shirts to wear once, all because I wanted him to feel comfortable._

_Well, at least it wasn't like how Kairi when she was pregnant with Naminé and Xion. Ya know I don't think anyone knows how she got pregnant with two kids by two different guys at the same time. _**(A/N: That is possible, I heard about it on the news. Something about have more than one of some female reproduction body part.)** _Long story short, she was worse than Sora and ten pregnant women combined and let me tell ya, Sora was bad enough on his own._

_I felt fingers slithering through my hair and I knew Sora had woken up "Morning babe. How do you feel?" I asked. Another thing Sora's had to go through was false contractions near the end, they happened a few times a day at most._

"_I'm alright. Can we just stay like this all day?" he mumbled tiredly._

_I leaned up to kiss him, "As nice as that sounds, I have to go to work later, or we're gonna have troubles by the time this one," I rubbed the mound that was our child "Decides to poke their head out."_

_He groaned and locked his arms around my neck, "Stay! What if the baby's born today?"_

_I couldn't help but chuckle, "Since this month started I haven't left you alone. Cloud will be here by the time I leave so if that happens you can call me and I'll meet you at the hospital." He suddenly winced and I got a little worried; if this was another falsie it was hitting him hard, "You alright Sor?"_

_He breathed deeply for a few minutes then smiled, "Just a false alarm, don't worry."_

_Still unsure I nodded and laid beside him, my hand still being kicked at. We stayed like that for a while; Sora fell asleep again and I had to start getting ready to go to work, thank goodness I had no classes today so I can get overtime if I want. I showered and dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, then went down stairs to make some breakfast; eggs and sausage sounded awesome right now; I think I'll throw in some Pillsbury cinnamon rolls as a treat for Sora._

_So by the time Sora was up and moving I had everything done and set on the table, I was a little worried though as I watched him come down the stairs "Oh! Yay cinnamon rolls! Thank you Riku." He said kissing my cheek when he got to me._

"_Thought you'd like them instead of toast." I smirked. Just as I was about to sit down next to him and eat the phone rang, so I had to hold back a growl when I picked it up, "Yeah? … What's up Cid? … Can I eat my breakfast first? I'll just work overtime for whatever time I miss since I don't have to go to school today." My boss, he was telling me to get my ass to work and help with packing up shipments onto cargo boats "Alright I'll see you in a half hour at the latest." I said then hung up the phone._

"_Is Cid being an ass again?" Sora asked._

_I shrugged and sat at the table again, "Is there any other way for him to be?"_

_He laughed and we ate in silence. Right when we were done the door bell rang, I gestured for Sora to stay put and went to answer letting my cousin in._

"_Just let me do these dishes and then I'm out." I said gathering our plates and stuff._

"_Riku I can do those, get yourself to work." Sora said standing and trying to take everything from me._

_I just smiled, "It's alright. I told you, relax."_

_He pouted, "Riku I may be pregnant, but I'm not disabled."_

"_True as that may be, you're doing enough just carrying that little bundle of joy. And I'd hate to think what could happen if you get hit with another falsie while you're on your feet." I said going into the kitchen._

"_Isn't that what I'm here for?" Cloud asked from the couch._

"_Yeah, but you're useless until I leave." I finished the dishes and put on my shoes "Sora, please stay off your feet this time. Cloud, make sure he does that, and I'll see you guys tonight." I said and walked out the door after I kissed Sora goodbye._

_Five hours into work Cid calls me and says I have a phone call "Who is it?" I asked before taking it._

"_Yer cousin kid." He says with a smirk on his face. I hate it when he looks like that._

"_What's up Cloud?"I said._

_The first response I get is a loud scream "__Sora's gone into labor! Meet us at the hospital!__" Cloud shouted back._

"_Wait what? Wh-which one are you guys going to?"_

"_The one Leon works at! Hurry!__" and with that he hung up._

_Oh my god! Sora was in labor which meant he was having a baby! I was becoming a father today! I was gonna be a fucking dad in a matter of hours! "Cid I gotta go!" I exclaimed._

_He laughed, "Yeah, get goin'. And congrats kid!"_

_I clocked out and ran for my car, I had to hurry up and get to Sanctuary Hospital so I can support Sora! I was gonna end up speeding there so I hope my car didn't die on me, it had a tendency to do that when I went fast in it. The irony of it is the Junker was built for speed, I really have to get it fixed or buy a new car all together. Wait, I already need to considering Sora was having the baby!_

_I got to the hospital without trouble and saw Leon standing out front in his scrubs "Hurry the hell up! Sora's already prepped for the C-Section!" he called out as I practically fell out of my car._

"_Well I'm sorry if my house is closer than the dock to this place!" I shouted running in with him._

_He took me into the room Sora was in; he was laying back with a curtain blocking the sight of his belly while the doctors got ready to cut him open "Sora, are you alright?" I asked taking his hand._

"_Riku… I'm so tired." He said weakly returning my grasp._

"_That's just the anesthesia. Don't worry Sora, the baby's coming so we'll be parents soon." I said._

_Leon took me by the arm and started pulling me away, "You can't be in here right now. Go to the waiting area with Cloud."_

"_You better take care of both of them Leon." I growled at him._

"_Don't worry about it." He said closing the door behind me._

_I spent I don't know how long sitting by Cloud while we waited for the baby to be born. I was nervous for so many reasons, like Sora dying during the operation; Kairi had to get a C-Section and she was in a coma for a week and a half because she started bleeding out through her stitches. And what if the baby was born still-born? I didn't want to lose either of them. I was told my mother had a C-Section when I had to be born, she died after naming me, and apparently I had a twin was born still born as well._

"_Riku." I looked at Cloud when he brought me out of my thoughts "Listen."_

_I strained my ears wondering what he could have meant, then I heard crying, a baby's cry. Did that mean my…?_

_Leon came out of the room carrying a blue bundle with a smirk on his face, "Your son's gonna make us all go deaf kid."_

"_Say what? It's a boy?" I asked in nothing more than a whisper as he handed me the baby._

_He looked so much like Sora and he had blonde hair that already seemed to defy the laws of gravity, and he had Sora's eyes. Just looking at him made me want to cry "Just what did I do to deserve you, huh?" I whispered to him and he cooed at me. "How's Sora doing?" I asked._

"_He should be awake in about an hour." Leon answered._

_So I was sitting by my husband with our son in my arms humming a low tune when I heard Sora groaning "Take it easy babe, you'll open your stitches." I warned._

"_Stitches? …Riku? The baby…" he murmured._

"_He's fine, I have him." I smiled._

_I stood up and set the baby in his arms. He was asleep but his eyes shot open when Sora had him settled "Oh my god Riku," he was gonna cry "He's so beautiful."_

_I kissed Sora's temple, "Just as I knew he would be. I told you he would look like you."_

"_Roxas." He said suddenly "Let's name him Roxas. A gust of wind, and wind is how the sky kisses the earth. Roxas Destiny Kokoro."_

"_It's perfect Sora."_

"_Okay then. Roxas Destiny Kokoro, born December 13, 1996 at 4:25 PM, weighing in at six pounds, eight ounces." We looked over to see Leon writing on what must have been the birth certificate on that clip board "Talk to ya later." He said before leaving._

"And there you have it." My dad finished.

Yuna wiped a few tears from her eyes, "That was a beautiful story."

"I don't trust this Yuffie person." Tidus said.

Mom laughed, "No need to worry about her, she lives in Hallow Bastion now. We won't see her until Christmas."

My phone started going off in my pocket and pulled it out seeing it was a text from Saïx, ***Meet me at the park now! SOS!*** Oh crap, not good.

"Hey Saïx is calling me out. May I go?" I asked standing up.

"Sure baby, just be back before dinner." Mom said.

I nodded and lightly tugged Stitch's leash, "Let's go boy. I'll see you guys later!" We ran out the door and sprinted all the way to the park immediately finding my friend sitting on a bench by the fountain "Sai what's wrong? Why the SOS?" I asked sitting next to him.

Stitch jumped on him and barked until Saïx started scratching his ear, he always had a way with dogs and that was why he was called "Puppy". "It's Xemnas." He finally said.

"What? What happened? Did he break up with you? Did you catch him cheating?" I asked. If Saïx said yes I was gonna kill that guy!

He looked at me like I was crazy, "No! It's nothing like that! It's just… He thinks we should… take things to the next level, third base. All he did was ask if I was okay with that."

I blinked and relaxed a little, "Oh if that's all."

"What's that supposed to mean? He wants me to give him my virginity Roxas!" he exclaimed. Thank god the park was practically empty.

"It means you had me worried! I thought a nice couple was broken and that I would need to be tried for murder. Now about the virginity thing, what exactly did you say about it?" I said.

He blushed a little, "I told him I would think about it. I do want to but… I'm scared. More than anyone should be about this."

"Wouldn't anyone be about their first time?" I asked.

"If it was Saïx's first time." Oh no! Why! Does someone up there hate me? Why the hell is Axel Lea here? Wait what was he talking about? "When we lived back in Radiant Garden and he was bouncing from home to home around there, he ran into a family that got their kicks out of molestation and rape." He explained.

"What?" I looked at my friend "You never told me that!"

Saïx glared at Axel, "I never told anyone. Axel only knows because he happened to walk in one time. And he swore to never say anything about it!"

Axel looked afraid now, awesome. "Sorry man, it slipped my mind."

As much as I didn't like him, I wasn't about to let Axel get killed because of a slip of the tongue. Besides I felt I owed him now that I knew why my friend was scared, and how I could possible help him; besides Saïx had the nickname, Berserker for a reason. "Say Sai, that means you haven't told Xem right? Maybe you should." I said.

He and Axel looked at me like I grew two more heads and asked at the same time, "Say what now?"

"I'm serious. What good is your relationship if he doesn't even know that he's not your first time or why that is? You'll know he truly cares if he listens, accepts, and tries to help you past that fear, don't you think?" I elaborated.

Saïx went into deep thought and Axel scoffed which made me send him a dirty look; he really pissed me off like no one could believe.

"He does that, Xemnas will rip him a new one. Then see if their relationship lasts. Don't you know that some things are better left unsaid?" he snapped at me.

I scowled at him, "And what'll happen if he keeps putting of that step in front of them? You think it'll be any better? Either way he gets hurt, so it better he tells him because that will be the gentlest way. Plus it'll show he trusts the person he loves. Something you don't know about!"

Axel was about to say something, but Saïx beat him to it, "You're right Roxas. I'll tell him."

The redhead looked at our mutual friend in shock, "Sai you're not really going to! What if he breaks up with you?"

"Then that will show he only wanted one thing from me and he wasn't worth the effort. And that will just be another life lesson." Saïx looked at me "I'm going to tell him tomorrow, I want you to be there in case I'll need a friend." He said.

I smiled at him, "No problem. Text me the details when you have it sorted out, and I'll see you then."

"Hey if that's the case, let me tag along. We can make it a double date." Axel said with a smirk and came closer to me.

"Not on your life. If I see you tomorrow, it better be to give Saïx some support. Not because you wanna get in my pants." With that said I stood and gently tugged on Stitch's leash "See you tomorrow Sai." I said over my shoulder.

"Text you later." He called back.

As I walked Stitch kept growling low in his throat, "What's wrong with you boy?" I knelt down to pet him but his attention was behind me. I turned and saw Axel trying to look innocent "Are you following me?"

I should have figured, whatever aggravated me aggravated him because he could sense my anger. That was something I didn't feel guilty about all the time, and since it was Axel I wouldn't feel guilty if I have to use Stitch's defense word.

"Who me? No, I'm not following you." He said, and he had that stupid I'm-as-innocent-as-the-day-I-was-born look on his face.

I stood straight again and faced him full body with my hands on my hips, Stitch walking in place with anticipation of whether or not I would use his defense word "Just because I have blonde hair doesn't mean I'm stupid." I said.

He smirked then, "Okay, ya caught me. Now answer me this, do you have a map?"

"For what?" Why did I even ask.

"I just keep getting lost in your eyes." It was another stupid pick-up line.

But hey, at least he gave me an excuse. "Ukulele." I said.

He blinked in confusion, "What the hell's that about?" then he let out a shout of pain as Stitch bit him on his ankle "Hey get off me you damn dog!"

I gave two short whistles and Stitch returned to my side, "Next time don't piss me off." And I turned to walk away again.

"Aw c'mon Roxy! Let's go make fabric softener and snuggle!" there he goes again.

"Go snuggle by yourself!" I shouted back.

"That defeats the purpose!" good, he was miffed.

"Exactly!"

**Thank you YouTube!**

**Axel: That alien bit me!**

**Roxas: Sorry…**

**Devil May Cry**** is owned by Capcom, ****Bones**** is owned by Fox and ****Fruits Basket**** is owned by TokyoPop.**


	3. The Reveal

**Gomenasai! I know I should have been working on this (and ****Haunting Memories****) but my fellow author Lonely-Ueki asked me to help her write a story. It's called ****Somebody like You**** and it's a RepliVan. Check it out on her profile.**

**Also, my internet was gone for the longest! That is cruel and unusual punishment on an Otaku!**

**Riku: Saki also got back into her drawing habits and copying stories off this sight for a bit.**

**Sora: *looking at the pic I did* Riku I love this outfit on you~! -^_^- If anyone wants to see it, follow the link on her profile to dA and look "Feature" widget. You'll see a Christmas pic of me and Riku.**

**Roxas: Saki owns nothing accept any OCs.**

I sat in my room on my computer checking my emails, music on my playlist blaring in my ears. I mouthed the words of _Forevermore_ by Broken Iris as I read a message from my cousin Ven, apparently they were coming out for Christmas and Terra wanted in. Cool, we were gonna meet his boyfriend.

My ear buds were suddenly yanked out of my ears and I turned to see my dad standing over me with an amused smile on his face, "Gonna answer your phone or what?" he held my phone out to me.

"Thanks." I said as I took it, seeing a missed text message from Saïx "I thought I would have heard it go off."

That got my hair ruffled "If you didn't leave it in your pants, yeah. Scared your mom to death with that _Simple & Clean_ song for a ringtone on full blast." He said then left my room.

Wow, talk about absent minded. I looked at my phone and saw we were meeting at the pier by the Ferris wheel in a half hour… Gotta go!

I turned off my computer, grabbed my PSP and ear buds, and trotted down stairs to get my shoes on; Stitch was at my heels barking.

"Okay boy, calm down." I said putting my gadgets in my pocket, my ear buds over my shoulders so I could put them on. "Mom! I'm gonna go meet Saïx! I'll be back before dinner, send a text if I lose it! I'm taking Stitch with me!" I called.

"Just be careful!" Mom called back from the kitchen where he was cleaning.

I grabbed Stitch's leash and clipped it to his collar so we could head out. My dad was in the garage working on his old car, the one he had since he could afford one that was made the year he was born. He rebuilt practically everything under the hood with Cloud's help since he knew a thing or two about mechanics, and his old boss Cid who knew everything about cars, trains, planes, and boats inside and out. He was going to let me drive it once I got my license; that happened already, so now I was waiting for it to be done.

I put my ear buds in and turned on my PSP. I would use an MP3 or an iPod but I thought it was too much, a lot of people think I'm crazy but I just say, "Why waste money on what you technically have." And if memory space is an issue I just buy more memory sticks, which was a rare case seeing as I only had one right now with 8GB on it.

After pushing a few buttons I heard _Romeo & Cinderella_ in Len Kagamine's voice, talk about tragic. But I liked it anyway. I pushed the switch to hold then stored my PSP in my pocket again without worrying if the song would change as I walked.

I blame Xion for getting me into Vocaloid. She made me dress up as Kaito for Halloween last year and I thought he looked like an interesting character, but I look weird with flat hair never mind the color. This year for Halloween Naminé wants me to dress up with her as Len and Rin, and Xion said she'd be Jill Valentine from Resident Evil. I dunno about dressing up with Nami, she's been getting clingy lately and it's scary.

After hearing _Romeo & Cinderella_, _Sleepless Beauty_, and _ Kiss & Control_ as I walked I finally spotted Saïx and… to my dismay, Axel by the Ferris wheel.

Of course Axel had to be the first to notice me coming and he had to be the first to say something when I reached them, specifically something stupid like, "Hey Roxy. By the way, Cupid called and said he needed my heart back." Yeah, like that.

"Tell him he's asking the wrong person. So when's Xemnas meeting us?" I asked Saïx.

"In another ten minutes." He said kneeling down to my dog's level "Hey Stitch, didn't want to be left behind today?" he said in a sweet tone.

Stitch started barking and spinning, just begging for Saïx's attention and making me laugh.

"Aw man. Why did you bring that mutt?" I heard Axel groan and I glared at him.

I was getting ready to use Stitch's defense word on him again until Saïx started laughing, "Lemme guess, you already used the word on him."

That made Axel glare at him, "You mean you knew about this thing's monster side?"

"Axel, Stitch isn't a monster. He's just very close to Roxas, closer than a dog could normally be to a person. When he was a puppy no one else wanted him, so his dad took him. They've been friends for five years so of course he'll watch out for him." Our friend explained.

"Oh yeah? Then explain to me how Roxy got it into the mutt's head to bite when he hears that damn word. Since you know so much for not knowing the kid that long."

Well I'll give Axel that, Saïx and I have only known each other for a few years. Hell I've known Xemnas longer than any of my friends but I connect better with the blunette, as well as I connected to my parents! And that's saying something because I thought I couldn't closer to anyone other than my parents.

But I had another matter to attend to right now, "Axel. One: Stop calling me Roxy. Two: How I train my dog is none of your business. Besides that's not why we're here right now. So Saïx, how do you plan on handling this thing with your boyfriend? Are you going to tell him straight out, or are you gonna build up to it?"

Saïx shrugged "Build up to it I guess. It'll give me some time with him at least, in case he decides I'm not good enough for him anymore." He said.

Axel hooked an arm around his neck, "No worries man. I can burn him if that's how he ends up feeling." He then pulled out a silver lighter.

"No!" I snatched the lighter away and stored it in the pocket of my Tripp pants "There will be no flame related homicides. No one is going to die, and if they are it will be at Saïx's hand taken to Xemnas. Other than that, you and I don't get involved and they solve things for themselves. Got it?"

"Hey! Is the party starting around me?" I looked behind me to see Xemnas coming our way and I waved, Stitch barked enthusiastically and tried to run to him but I held his leash.

Saïx practically skipped over to him, his nervousness completely forgotten as he hugged his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. Xemnas chuckled and responded with a playful nip on the tip of my friend's nose.

"So what are we doing?" the tanned silverette asked after getting mushy greetings out of the way.

I held my arms out at my sides, "Hanging out. What else?"

Stitch scratched at Xemnas's leg barking and whining to get his attention, my friend knelt down to pet him when his amber eyes flashed with an evil thought.

"I say we go down to the beach and let Stitch terrorize the sun bathers."

Axel raised a hand in the air, "Ditto! I officially like this dude." They high-fived each other. Well that was a change from the other day.

I shook my head, "We're not using my dog to piss off the entire island."

"Kill joy." They said at the same time.

I smirked, "They call me Party Poison and my cousin Ven's the Kobra Kid. We just need a Jet Star and Fun Ghoul and we got the rebellion against ."

"What about Dr. Death Defy and Show Pony?" Axel asked and I gaped at him. "What?" he asked when he saw my face.

"You know My Chemical Romance?" I asked in disbelief. Wait… was this respect for him I felt building in me?

He scoffed like it should have been as obvious and his hair color "Who doesn't? They're the sickest band in the world! I've got all the albums, all the feature DVD's, and band shirts from every concert autographed." He said smugly.

And there goes the respect. Lucky bastard; I was lucky to get a CD when they released a new one.

"Um if we're just gonna stand here and talk about MCR, Roxas you got your Dr. Death. Saïx can be your Jet Star and Zexion can be Fun Ghoul." Xemnas said.

"What about Demyx? He'll want in on this." Saïx commented.

"He can be Show Pony."

"Ah enough yapping! Let's get something to eat." I said.

"Hey! I want a part as a Killjoy!" Axel whined.

Xemnas waved a hand dismissively, "You can be that tag-along girl that gets kidnapped." Me and Saïx burst out laughing.

"Fuck you." The redhead growled.

"That's my job Lea." Saïx said with a smirk getting me to laugh again, Xemnas joining me.

Axel snorted, "Yeah, yeah hardy-har-har. Aren't we going to eat?" he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started for a food stand.

**x- Saïx POV-x**

Oh gods I was so nervous. Having Axel and Roxas around made things a little easier to handle, but only a little! Soon I would have to tell Xemnas that if we went the extra mile, he wouldn't be my first! …Well he wouldn't get my virginity anyway, but still!

What if he tossed me aside? I didn't want to lose him and have my heart broken. But I have to stick by what I told myself yesterday, if all he wants from me is sex then he's not worth the effort. However I hope he is worth the effort, because I love this man more than I can say or show.

"Saïx, your ice cream's melting." Xemnas's smooth voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked down at my hand and saw that my sea- salt ice cream was leaking all over my hand, "Damn. Can someone hand me a napkin please?"

A napkin was handed to me and I took it gratefully. The mess cleaned, napkin tossed, and my ice cream finished I just stared as my boyfriend talked with Axel and Roxas, and I thought about how much… I actually loved him, how he seemed to change my life for the better, gave me a reason to wake up every morning. Images of my life before him raced through my head, growing up with Axel in Radiant Garden and all the families I went through, moving to Destiny Islands and meeting Roxas, then meeting Xemnas when I got to high school…

_***Flashback, three years ago 2008* **_**(A/N: Complete rape scene moved to my AFF account, so this is more soft core. Follow the link on my profile page if you want to read it.)**

_I lay handcuffed to my bed; my wrists were bleeding from the metal cutting at my skin deeply and I was biting my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood from there too, in hopes of keeping myself from crying out as my body was used and abused. But muffled whimpers and cries came from my throat as the man who is supposed to be my foster father, hovered over me with my legs over his shoulders and his hands gripping my hips hard enough to leave bruises._

_This wasn't the first time, but every time it happened I prayed for it to be the last, even if it was in vain. The pain was immense and every time I wondered what I had done to deserve it. Here I was, an orphan jumping from foster home to foster home unwanted by every one of them. I should have known being taken in by these people and actually kept was too good to be true, since the first night they started coming into my room._

_And where was my foster mother? She's here too, asulting me like her husband._

_I kept my eyes closed as they did all this to me, I didn't want to see myself being raped. That bastard had just barged into my room while I was changing for bed with his wife following and when I told them to get the fuck out he slapped me so hard I fell to the floor. While I was still dazed he moved me to the bed and cuffed my hands together above my head, tore off my boxer, took off his pants and boxers before climbing onto my bed, lifted my legs, and drove himself into me dry and didn't wait not even a second before he started pounding into me without mercy._

"_Come on Saïx… Scream… You know you want to." He said in a mock- sweet voice between his self-pleasure filled groans._

_I wanted to scream alright, vent my pain somehow. But I also knew they loved it, they reveled in my cries and pleas for them to stop violating me. But all they did was keep going, my cries were a source of energy for them to press on and make me suffer more so they could spice up their sex life._

_So instead of obliging them with that pleasure, I bit down on my lip harder and squeezed my eyes shut tighter, and tried not to make a sound. But that only made them angry and he started yanking on my hair, hard. I didn't let up though; I refused to for my own sake. But when that bitch bit me extremely and agonizingly hard my teeth released my lip and my throat vibrated with the head splitting scream I let out from the pain; she never did that, and it seemed she wasn't going to stop._

_Tears sprung from my eyes and I thrashed around as the pain coursed through my body, I was trying to get away from them but it only caused me more pain that only seemed to grow more and more as she continued to bite me and he stretched me more with my movement. I wanted it to stop, I wanted it all to stop, and I wanted the pain of it to kill me already so I wouldn't have to suffer. All this proved was that no one in this world cared about me, my parents didn't, all the foster parents I've had didn't care, these… I can't even call them people, but they sure as fuck didn't care… Not even my friends cared…_

**(A/N: Rape's done.)**

"_What the fuckin' hell is going on?"_

_I opened my eyes enough and saw… Axel! I never thought I would be so happy to see him in all my life._

"_How the hell did you get in here?" the bitch shrieked._

_Instead of answering Axel took quick strides over to where we were, pushed that woman away by her head and shoved the bastard in me off causing me to scream in pain as his member was yanked out of me._

_The next thing I know I feel blood rushing through my arms again as they were released from the cuffs and lowered from over my head "Thank you so much Axel, thank you." I said._

"_Saïx how long has this been going on?" my friend asked as he helped me to sit up._

_I hissed from the pain in my backside as the pressure was applied from the position and took a few easing breaths before I answered, "I don't even want to think about it right now." I looked to the floor and saw those… creatures I'll call them, unconscious and figured Axel knocked them out._

"_Ya know I heard you screaming while I was walking by. That's why I'm here. I already called the police and asked for an ambulance too so they'll be here soon. Why didn't you tell anyone about all this?" He asked me._

"_What difference would it have made? I lose either way." I said sadly._

_He handed me my clothes and helped me to dress just as we heard the sirens outside. With one arm over his shoulder he helped me to walk down the stairs where we met the police and EMTs who came with ambulance. I was loaded into the back and Axel went with me while those two demons got arrested._

_At the hospital I was checked for broken skin and treated. I stayed in the hospital until I was recovered; the time in between Axel visited me along with my child service officer Tifa Lockhart._

_Tifa was nice, she was pretty with brown hair and reddish eyes, but I think her chest was most likely causing her back problems._

_I was being released today and Tifa was here, "So Saïx, I found a new home for you. It's in Destiny Islands at a children's home."_

_I sighed "When do I leave?" I asked._

_She looked at me with sympathy, "Tomorrow morning. I'll let you spend tonight with your friends; I've already sent your things ahead."_

"_Thanks Tifa."_

_I stayed at Axel's house for the rest of my time in Radiant Garden; we exchanged contact information and reminisced on our time together as best friends. I was going to miss him the most._

"_So why is she sending you to Destiny Islands?" Axel asked while we were playing Black Jack._

_I looked at my cards as he dealt me another to check my count "She says she has a couple of acquaintances who swear by the place being the perfect home or else they wouldn't raise their kid there. Hit me." I said._

_He gave me another card, "What's the place like?"_

"_It's supposed to be beautiful. Clear skies, blue waters, forest lands on the uninhabited islands, and white beaches. People say it's a piece of Heaven on Earth, away from places like this. The crime rate's practically non-existent and it's supposed be chalk full of adventure and stories so maybe I'll have a chance to find a real family there. Stay."_

_He started dealing himself cards, "Sounds like a nice place. But Radiant Garden isn't all that bad."_

"_Yeah I know, but it doesn't feel like home to me at all. I may have been born here but nothing makes me feel like I belong." I said sadly._

"_That's just pathetic man, not feeling like you belong where you've lived your whole life. I sure as hell am going to miss you." He said giving me a depressed look._

_Axel was my best friend and the only one in Radiant Garden aside from Tifa who gave a fuck about me. The fact that I was leaving him behind, it hit me harder now than it did the first time, and I cried that whole night despite his efforts to comfort me like the friend he was. I could only hope I found friends like him in Destiny Islands._

_The morning came and Axel came with me to the airport where we met with Tifa, she was going with me to confirm everything with the children's shelter._

_I couldn't say much more to Axel than all I had said the night before, there was nothing more to say really. All I did was hug him tightly as I tried not to cry again, I was always so emotional and he was the one with nerves of steel, I guess that's why we were best friends._

_I slept through the flight. It was three hours non-stop from Radiant Garden to Destiny Islands and I didn't feel like watching whatever sucky movie, or listening to or reading whatever drop-dead boring music or books they offered. It was barely noon when we landed and I still felt groggy, so I sat down while Tifa called a cab for us since the shelter was on the other side of the damn island, I was hungry too but I didn't want to eat air plane food knowing they probably have very old shit for the people who flew coach._

"_Saïx, let's go." Tifa called._

_I stood up and followed her to the cab she got. It was an hour and a half drive to the shelter but I didn't mind it as much as the flight since I got to see what the island was like, it was beautiful. The ocean was clear and such a deep blue, the sky was brilliantly bright and practically alive with the sunshine, and there was life all around; I think I was going to like it here very much._

_We pulled up at the children's shelter and my eyes went wide at the size of it. It was practically a mansion with three stories, cream colored exterior and brick roofing, and it took up so much land. Maybe I would get my own room._

_We went up to the front door and Tifa knocked, a silver haired man opened the door._

"_Can I help you?" he asked._

"_Are you Ansem?" Tifa asked._

_The man laughed and shook his head, "No, no. He's in the dining room trying to get the kids situated so we can eat lunch. Come in, I'll show you." He stood aside and allowed us to pass inside._

_We followed him through what I suppose was the living room to the dining room which was full of noisy minors for all ages, a middle aged man with long blonde hair and a goatee, and amber eyes was running back and forth trying to get them to settle down from their excitement._

"_Ansem, you have visitors." The silver haired man called._

"_I'm a little busy Riku!" Ansem responded._

_Riku, as the other man was called, laughed then cupped his hands around his mouth, "Hey quiet down!" the room instantly went still "Now, if you all can stay quiet and calm until Ansem finishes his business with his guests," he gestured to Tifa and me "You'll get a second helping of pizza and double desert."_

_They all smiled bright, but they stayed quiet._

_Ansem sighed in relief and came over to us, "You are Ms. Lockhart?"_

_Tifa nodded and held her hand out to shake his, "And this is Saïx Luna, the child I told you about over the phone last week." She put and hand on my shoulder._

_Ansem regarded me for a moment with something in his eyes I haven't seen in anyone else, it made me feel safe. Just how long had this man been taking care of children?_

"_Riku, take care of this boy while I speak with Ms. Lockhart. Feel free to start serving them." Ansem told the other man._

"_Sure thing, old man."_

_I watched as they left the dining room then I turned my attention to everyone who would be my house mates, suddenly I felt completely out of place as I saw all their eyes on me._

"_You can sit with me." I looked at the owner of the voice and saw a spiky haired blonde kid who was probably a year younger than me at least. He had wide blue eyes that glowed with the smile on his face and on his lap was the strangest looking creature I had ever seen._

_But he seemed friendly enough; at least he spoke to me; so I took the seat next to him "Thank you." I whispered._

"_My name is Roxas, and this is my puppy Stitch." He said petting what was supposed to be a dog._

_Stitch jumped from his lap to mine and he stood up on me panting with his stubby tail wagging. Hesitantly I lifted a hand and started scratching behind his ears, he instantly settled onto my lap like he was going to take a nap on me._

"_He likes you." Roxas said with a giggle._

"_How long have you been living here with Ansem?" I asked._

"_I don't live here! I'm just visiting with my dad, Riku. He used to live here a long time ago, and every now and then when he doesn't have to work with my cousin he comes here to help out." He explained smiling._

_A plate with a slice of pepperoni pizza was set down in front of Roxas and he smiled up at the one who gave it to him, his father, "Thanks Dad."_

_Riku tousled his hair then looked at me "You want a pepperoni or cheese pizza? Or are you lactose intolerant?" he asked._

"_Cheese pizza please." I answered quietly and he left with a nod._

"_So what's your name? You never told me." Roxas noted._

"_I'm Saïx Luna, I'm from Radiant Garden." I said._

_A plate with a slice of cheese pizza was set down in front of me I looked up to nod my thanks to Roxas's father._

"_That woman who came with you, what's her full name?" he asked me._

"_Tifa Lockhart." I answered._

"_I knew it. Thanks." He said and left again._

_I looked back at Roxas who was tearing pepperoni off his pizza and eating it "Does your father know Tifa?" I asked before starting to eat my own food._

_He swallowed what was in his mouth before answering, "Not personally, but she knows my cousin. She hates him and his husband."_

"_Roxas. I'm gonna go out for a little bit, listen to Ansem while I'm gone okay?" Riku said after appearing out of nowhere._

"_Sure Dad." Roxas said then watched his father leave before looking back at me "How old are you Saïx?" he asked._

_I swallowed my bite and answered, "Thirteen. And you?"_

"_Twelve. Looks like you'll be going to the same middle school as me."_

_The same school as Roxas? I think I'll like that, he was really nice and I didn't feel so out of place around him. I wonder if he went through a bunch of foster homes before he came to live with the man who was his father. If so then we had a lot in common already, if not I don't care, he's still very easy to get along with no doubt about that._

_We finished our pizza and one of the older kids, who was most likely on the verge of getting out of here soon, gave us our desert and drinks, probably at Riku's instruction. And wouldn't you know, they had all the kids in mind at this place, the diabetics, the lactose intolerant, those with certain allergies, and just about everyone with anything and everything they may have. I knew I was going to like it here, even more so if everyone was as easy to get along with as Roxas._

_We were in the living room sitting on one of the couches playing with Stitch when Tifa finally came out of the room she had been in with Ansem, a wide smile on her face as she came over to me._

"_Saïx, I have great news! Ansem has taken quite a liking to you and says if after six months you like it here, he'd be more than willing to adopt you!" she said._

_Adopt me? He wanted to adopt me? Then why the hell should we wait six months? Let's get it settled right now! I liked Roxas and his dad seemed nice enough, and I couldn't help but feel comfortable around Ansem. I definitely couldn't wait six months for that._

"_Thanks a lot Tifa, I would like that." I said with a genuine smile._

_She smiled back at me, "Now I just need to finalize a few things before I take off, 'kay?" and she went back into the other room._

_I went back to talking to Roxas "So how old were you when your father adopted you?"_

_He giggled a little "He didn't adopt me, he's my real dad." He said._

"_Really? But you don't really look like him." I noted._

_He shrugged as if it didn't matter, "I look a lot like my mom. My cousin Leon, he's a doctor so he knows this stuff, said that the only definite sign that I'm my father's son is our similar determined personality and the fact that my mom's brown hair mixed with my dad's silver hair made me blonde."_

_I nodded in agreement. Science was my favorite subject and I had just finished researching genetics. "So your mom, what's she like?" I asked._

_He giggled again, a little harder than last time, "My mom's a man too."_

_I stared at him in disbelief, "A man? Or do you mean your real mother died and you father remarried?"_

"_Nope, I was born from two men. You have a lot to learn about Destiny Islands, so I'll help teach you." He said happily._

"_Hey, I'm back!"_

_Roxas stood up and ran towards the front door, his father had returned with another man, someone with spiky blonde hair, like him and he was holding a kid's hand._

"_Hi Dad! Why didn't you say you were bringing Cloud?" Roxas asked._

_Riku winked with a smirk on his lips, "You'll see soon enough. So you've been chatting it up with the new kid?"_

_Roxas nodded, "Yeah, he's really nice. Oh Cloud, come with me to meet him!" he made his way back to me, the one called Cloud following close behind. Riku went off to find Ansem I think._

_Roxas took his place next to me again and Cloud sat on the floor in front of us with the boy sitting between Roxas and me, Stitch jumped up on him with his tail wagging again._

"_Hey Stitch!" the boy laughed and started petting him. He had dirty blonde hair that went to his jaw line, and steel-blue eyes with a light tan complexion._

"_Saïx these are my cousins, Cloud and his son Dante. Cloud this is my new friend Saïx, he's from Radiant Garden." Roxas said._

_Cloud held his hand out to me, a kind smile on his face, "It's nice to meet you Saïx. I hope you like it here."_

_I returned the smile and shook his hand, "Thank you. It's nice to meet you too."_

_Roxas made Dante look at me, "Dante, this is Saïx."_

_The little boy just looked at me for a moment then asked, "It that your real hair?"_

"_Dante that was a rude question. You're seven years old, act like it. Now say sorry." Cloud said sternly._

_His son winced a little and pouted at me "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that." He said quietly, and I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him._

"_Oh it's no problem. Child curiosity isn't something that can easily be controlled after all." I smiled._

_Cloud laughed, "That's what my husband Leon says."_

_I remembered Roxas mentioning that name, and I also remembered the question that plagued my mind before the new arrivals "Leon, he's a doctor right? Maybe you know how one is born of two men because of him then?" I asked hoping for an answer._

"_That is still under study around the world. So for now we just go by the island's legend. Whatever happens, no matter how strange or abnormal, is meant to happen on Destiny Islands. Hence it's name." Cloud explained._

"_Hey Cloud, check it out!"_

_Oh, Riku had come back with Tifa. She looked as if she couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes, she was tense too._

_Cloud stood and took his son's hand before going over to the woman; he didn't look all that comfortable either and Dante looked downright confused._

_Riku came over to where we were and knelt in front of us "Now let's see if they can finally put this to rest." He said._

"_Dad, Cloud and Leon are gonna be mad at you for that." Roxas said in a serious tone._

_His father shrugged, "They gotta deal with it some time." He looked at me and gave a sheepish smile "You have no idea about what the hell we're talking about, sorry." He said._

"_I don't want to intrude." I responded shaking my head._

"_Ya see the thing is Tifa and Cloud grew up together. She liked him a lot, but she got mad and resented him when Leon walked onto the scene and," Roxas raised his hands as he was explaining and made air quotes as he said, "Stole Cloud away from her."_

_I looked at where Tifa and Cloud were talking; Tifa was holding Dante now and staring at him, but she still looked tense. I looked back at my new friend and his father asking, "Did he?"_

_Riku shrugged, "Can't say. I met my cousin back when I was fifteen, by then he and Leon were already in the preliminary stage of their relationship, even though it was long distance."_

_Tifa came over to us and had her attention on me, "Saïx, I have to go now. Everything with Ansem is done so I'll leave you here. If there are any problems you know how to reach me."_

_I stood up and hugged her, "Thank you Tifa, for everything."_

_**One year later…**_

_High school, I feared this point in my life for the longest. All the movies I saw and the stories I was told about what they did to freshman in this place, I didn't want to go. I didn't know anyone, accept for maybe a few people who lived at the shelter but I didn't want to bother them by acting like a clingy kid._

_My year of middle school was so much easier for me since I had Roxas to hang around with and some of his friends, but now I just felt out of place like when I first came to the shelter. Ansem, who had adopted me, assured me that there wouldn't be much difference except for the level of education; it didn't make me feel any better._

"_Hey, are you Saïx Luna?"_

_I turned around at my name and saw three guys looking at me, they were older than me for sure and I was scared. One had black hair with white streaks tied in a low pony tail, he was dressed like a surfer with his T-shirt and cargo shorts; over his right eye was an eye patch and on his left cheek was a bad wound that I knew would scar. Another was blonde with the smallest hints of facial hair forming; he had five piercings with two small hoops at the top of each ear with a strange symbol hanging from the bottom of his left ear. I didn't know what to make of him really based on his attire, jeans and a button-down long sleeve shirt._

_And the last one, he caught most of my attention; his silver-white hair was a contrast to his mocha tone skin and amber eyes, like Ansem had. Around his neck was a pendant with the same symbol as that blonde's earring, made me wonder if One-Eye over there had the same thing on his person. The tanned guy was wearing Cargo pants with a T-shirt._

"_Who's looking for him?" I said to answer their question. I didn't trust them._

"_I am. My name's Xemnas, and these are my friends Xigbar," he pointed at the one with the scar "And his brother Luxord." He pointed to the blonde._

"_Our man Roxas asked us to watch out for ya until he got here next year." Xigbar said._

_I looked at them skeptically, "You know Roxas?"_

_Luxord chuckled, "'Course we do, we're all friends." He had an accent, cool._

"_Well as nice as it is for you to offer, I don't need anyone watching out for me. Thanks though." I said confidently before turning on my heel and heading for my first class._

"_If you say so, Scarface!" Xigbar called out to me._

_Great, the last thing I needed was someone pointing out the X scar between my eyes._

**X+X+X+X+X**

_Lunch time rolled around and I was trying to decide what would be good to eat. Pizza was tempting, but I missed having burgers, yet I was craving a burrito right now, though a sandwich sounded pretty good; times like this is when I missed Roxas, he always helped to decide what to have._

"_Go for the burrito."_

_I looked behind me and saw Xemnas "What the hell are you doing here?" I clipped._

_He gave an indifferent shrug, "Saw you were having a little trouble and thought I'd help you out. I'm serious about getting the burrito, the burgers are bland, pizza's practically a week old, and the bread on the sandwiches is prone to major moister." He went ahead of me and grabbed some drinks and chip bags, then went to pay for the stuff._

_I decided to take his advice and went with the burrito, grabbed a chocolate milk and an orange juice, and decided to buy a pack of cookies before heading outside. I barely got through the door when I was grabbed by my arm and dragged over to the fountain in the middle of the quad where Xigbar and Luxord sat with a few other people. I didn't see Xemnas anywhere so I could only guess he was the one who dragged me._

"_Didn't I tell you already that I don't need you watching out for me? I'm not a little kid!" I snapped and pulled myself away._

"_Maybe we just want ya around then. You look like you could use a few friends until you're able to stand on your own here." Xigbar noted._

_I growled in my throat, "I don't need your pity either! I do just fine on my own!"_

_As I was walking away I heard a cackle, "Feisty one, isn't he? I like him."_

_I looked to see who had said that and I zeroed in on a blonde with antennae on her head, she looked evil._

"_You look so shy, and yet you have such a temper ready to be unleashed." She added seeing she had my attention._

"_I'm not afraid to hit a woman." I warned._

"_Whoa, cool your jets dude! Larxene's not askin' for a fight, she's just sadistic." Xigbar said holding up his hands._

"_Sadistic? Ooh you're gonna get it!" Larxene shrieked as she wrapped her hands around Xigbar's neck to strangle him, which was quite amusing._

_The entire group started laughing in fact; apparently this was an everyday thing among them… Even if I wanted a few friends, would I want to deal with _this_ every day? Well it did provide for a good laugh I guess, but I'm not that desperate._

"_Okay, if you wanna go, you can. But if you need anyone to talk to or anything, we're here all the time." Xemnas said before going to pry his friends off of each other._

**X+X+X+X+X**

_All day I couldn't stop thinking about Xemnas, I don't know why and it bothered me._

"_So how was hanging out with Xemnas?" Roxas asked me while we were walking home._

_The middle school wasn't that far from the high school and his house was in the same direction as the shelter, so we walked to and from school together._

"_Wait, you actually know that guy?" I asked when he brought up the very subject of my thoughts._

"_Yeah, we've known each other since elementary school. I thought you would know him too, since he's Ansem's grandson and all. That's why I asked him to help you out at school since you only seem comfortable around me and my friends." He explained._

_I looked at him shocked, "His grandson? Xemnas is his grandson?"_

"_I take it you didn't know then." He said in a small voice._

_I sighed and massaged my temple, today was becoming a major headache and that was the last thing I needed right now what with all the homework that I was given. "Let's just get home Rox. I'm gonna need a nap once my homework's out of the way." I told him._

_**A few months later…**_

_Okay so maybe high school's not the pain in the ass I thought it'd be, but it's still frustrating. I eventually started hanging around Xemnas and his friends, mostly because he always popped up at Ansem's every once in a while which was something he never use to do. And it turned out they were a lot more fun than I thought they would be._

_On weekends we went to the moves or to an arcade, if we were lucky enough we would have enough money put together to catch the ferry to one of the other islands in the chain, and Roxas was often invited._

_But something was happening to me, something that Xemnas caused even when he so much as glanced at me. My heart would skip a beat and pound in my chest like a drum, and my face would grow warm with the lightest blush becoming visible on my pale face. Whenever he smiled or laughed, I wanted to see or hear it again, I wanted to be the one to make him happy. It was all tearing me up inside._

_One day I decided to call Axel to tell him about my dilemma only hoping he could tell me how to get passed it or solve it somehow. For as long as I knew Roxas and as much of a great friend he's been to me, I couldn't trust him with everything yet._

"_So that's the thing. I don't know what to do about all this, so I hope you can help." I said to him._

"Saïx you're asking too much of me. We're only fourteen here, and I've never been in love. No wait I take that back, you're not asking too much of me, you're asking the impossible of me!"_ he replied on the other end._

"_Axel," I groaned falling back on my bed "Can't you give me _anything_ that can help me out? If I am in love, it's with someone who's family to me! And it's very irritating."_

"You sound like a desperate school girl man. Take a chill pill." _I swear if that bastard didn't stop laughing at me… _"Look if you like him so much take it up with your old man over there. The guy is his grandson after all, I'm sure he can tell you what you need to hear."_ He said._

"_I guess so." I responded uncertainly._

"Good. Now tell me about that cute little blonde who was in all these pics you sent me last time."

"_Yeah right you perv." I laughed then hung up. Sometimes I wondered why we were friends._

_I got up from my bed and left my room to go down stairs since that's where I figured Ansem would be trying to get dinner ready for everyone. On the way I ran into Xemnas and cursed my luck, I didn't want to talk about him while he was here! Why didn't anyone say he was visiting anyway?_

"_Hey Saïx, I was just looking for you." He said with a smile._

_And here comes the blush "Yeah? What for?" I asked._

_He gave a casual shrug, "Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this weekend."_

_Why did he always ask? He should already know I'd want to by now since we do something _every weekend._ "Why not? Where are we going and who picked the place?" I asked._

"_Saïx, this weekend it's… just gonna be you and me." He said looking a little nervous._

"_Is everyone else busy or sick?" I asked._

_He shook his head, "No, no. I just… I wanted this weekend to be… just you and me. I'm… asking you out."_

_Whoa hold up! Did he just say he was asking me out? As in a date? I'm not going deaf I just had my hearing exam two days ago! And it's not wishful thinking because I can definitely see a blush standing out on his dark skin. Okay so what I wanted to ask Ansem about I just got beat to, is there a downside? Maybe, maybe not. Well he has been nice since day one and he hasn't counted me out of anything since I started hanging out with him. What the hell._

"_So it's a date, huh? Sounds cool." I finally said after an awkwardly suffocating silence._

"_You sure?" he asked, doubt and relief mixed in his voice._

"_Yeah. Just tell me when and where you wanna meet, I'll be there." I gave him a small smile._

_He returned the smile, a bit bigger than mine, "Okay."_

_It was one weekend date after another, and then it was after school dates. Sometimes we just lazed about at his house or the shelter all day. Xigbar was a tease and Larxene often asked to get pictures, Roxas wished us all the best with that bright smile of his, Ansem didn't seem to care. A month and a half into dating he decided it was time to kiss me, it was my first one and it left me feeling like I would fall over. Not that I would care though, he made me forget what my life used to be like in Radiant Garden, all those families that didn't want me were erased from my memory, the dirty feeling I always got when I remembered my reason for living on Destiny Islands seemed to wash away with his touch._

_The first gift he gave me was a ring that I wore on my left middle finger, it was silver with his symbol, an inverted, reformed heart with a three point cross making up its vertex. All that has happened to me since I came here, the best thing to happen since my parents split up and I was thrown into the system, I hope it lasts._

"Xemnas, can I talk to you about something?" I asked my boyfriend.

It was almost dark and we spent a lot of time on the pier. Roxas and Stitch went home about an hour ago leaving Axel with us, I think he was still unsure about my telling Xemnas about my past.

"What's wrong Puppy?" he looked at me with concern.

I glanced at Axel who was out of earshot of us. I took a breath and looked into my boyfriend's eyes, ready to risk everything I had with him.

**x- Roxas's POV –x**

I was in my room with my PSP blasting music in my ears while I got my stuff ready for school seeing as my weekend was coming to an end. I was tired from the day, and a little nervous since I couldn't be there for when Saïx finally talked to Xemnas after all so I was waiting for some kind of news. Plus the music drowned out the noises my mom was making while he and my dad went at it in their room, he's pretty damn loud.

I picked up my phone from my desk and was about to put it on the charger when it vibrated in my hand, Xemnas was calling me.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked once I accepted the call.

"_Rox… About Saïx, did you know?"_ he said in a low tone.

I kept my tone low and even, "I barely found out. Yesterday, I swear."

He sighed on the other end and I knew he was probably running a hand through his hair, something he did when he didn't know how to handle something, and I took that as a good sign because that meant he didn't break up with Saïx.

I was about to say something again but I was cut off by my mom screaming, I had to take this call out of the house.

"Hold on a sec Xem." I said. Opening my door I ran out of my room and out the front door as fast as I could "Okay, sorry about that." I said.

"_What the hell's going on over there?"_ he asked.

"My mom and dad. Put two and two together." I said flatly and got a sound of acknowledgement of what I was talking about "So how do you feel after finding this out?" I asked.

I heard him give a hopeless chuckle, _"I think I let him down. All I could do was stare at him; it was a shock to me."_

"Maybe he misunderstood the reaction?" I offered knowing it was a possibility.

"_I wouldn't know. Before I could say anything, once I came to my senses, Axel dragged him off saying that Saïx shouldn't have listened to you." _He explained.

Axel Lea again? What a meddler. "Don't worry, I'm gonna clear this up at school tomorrow, I promise. And don't pay Axel any mind, he's impulsive." I said to reassure him.

"_If you can help me save this relationship Roxas, I'll owe you something big."_

"Like your first child?" I joked and he laughed lightly.

Our conversation ended and I was about to go back inside when I saw Saïx and Axel passing my house, Saïx looked broken up.

"Hey Saïx," I called out as I walked over to them "Come on. I'm letting you stay the night with me."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now." Axel said sounding irritated.

I glared at him and was about to retaliate but Saïx shook his head "It's fine Axel. I don't really feel like going home right now anyway." He whispered.

We walked back to my door, Axel watching us the whole way. Now I had to worry about saving a relationship, and the fact that Axel knew where I lived.

When we were inside I got my friend some of what was left over from dinner and decided I needed a sea-salt ice cream bar while I decided how to handle things. I couldn't tell him that Xemnas called me. I doubt he even wanted to hear his name right now; he looked so beat up, his golden eyes dimmed to almost a parchment yellow but I knew he hadn't cried. Yet anyway.

"He didn't say anything." My friend finally spoke.

"He didn't?" I asked evenly.

Saïx looked at me, "Roxas I know you talked to him. Why else would you immediately invite me to stay with you instead of asking how it went when you saw me passing by?"

Damn it! "Maybe 'cause I saw how you looked? Did you consider that?" I didn't want to get into a fight with him over this, so I should end it with my next response if he started getting aggressive.

"Roxas are you down here?" oh good, Dad was coming down stairs. He'd been done with my mom when we came inside and he seems to have taken a shower "When did Saïx get here?" he asked when he saw our unexpected guest.

"Not too long ago. He ran into a few snags and doesn't want to go home right now." I said.

Dad studied us for a few minutes before he nodded his head towards the stairs, "Roxas go to your room. I'll send him up in a few."

I'd rather be here for whatever my dad was gonna do, but he was in serious mode and if anyone was smart they wouldn't argue. So I half ran up the stairs and into my room to finish getting my things for school together and get out my sleeping bag from my closet for Saïx to use; next I went into the hall getting a towel and washcloth for him to use so he could take a shower. It was a while before he came upstairs though, and he had a bag in his hand so I figured Dad took him back to the shelter at some point so he could get a few things.

"Are you feeling a little better?" I asked.

I was sitting on my bed and he was on the sleeping bag that was already rolled out on the floor, Stitch asleep in his lap. We had already gotten ready for bed and were just waiting until we were told lights out; Natasha Bedingfield's _Soul Mate_ was playing on my computer on low volume.

"Yeah, a little. Your dad says I should talk to him and see what he really thinks. He had the same look on his face Xemnas had when I told him." He said.

I gave a small shrug, "Can't expect everyone to have something to say about such a dark secret immediately, especially if you've known them for a while. It can be a lot to absorb."

He nodded in agreement and let out a low sigh, "Now I can only wonder how to go about this. It's a fifty-fifty chance of whose fault it may be if it ends you know."

"Things will look better tomorrow, you'll see." I said getting under my blankets when my mom told us to go to sleep.

He got into the sleeping bag and I turned out the lights, my computer was still playing music.

"Roxas, thanks for being a good friend." He whispered in the darkness.

***Hiss* I'm not that proud of this chapter, but it was necessary for back story.**

_**Forevermore **_**by Broken Iris, **_**Romeo & Cinderella**_** from Vocaloid, **_**Sleepless Beauty**_** from ****Gravitation****, **_**Kiss & Control**_** by AFI, **_**Soul Mate**_** by Natasha Bedingfield, and ****Resident Evil**** by Capcom. My Chemical Romance belongs to themselves!**

**Larxene: Ooh~! Drama.**

**Xigbar: You really are sadistic.**

**Larxene: Bastard! *Starts strangling him***


	4. Trials & Tribulations

**Sora! Sing with me!**

**Sora: Uh… No thanks. O.O**

**You sing with me… Or I'll keep Riku away from you!**

**Sora: Nu! Mah Riku! *latches onto Riku***

**Riku: *Sigh* Animesaki owns nothing except for OC's.**

Gods I hate Mondays. Well jeez, who doesn't? The start of another week that will be spent in a school year that isn't even a month in. Blegh.

"Ah, damn it." I heard Saïx say as we were eating breakfast.

"What's up?" I asked.

He looked at me as if he forgot I was there and shook his head with a small smile, "Don't worry about it, nothing that'll bother you."

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest, "Now you've gotten me curious."

"Now Roxas, if it's something you don't need to worry about don't pester him about it." My mom said from the sink where he was washing the dishes he used to make breakfast.

"Well if it's about Xemnas, I have a right to know!" I protested.

Saïx chuckled next to me, "It isn't about Xemnas, it's about Axel."

Axel? "I'm not curious anymore." I said taking another bite of bacon. But then again, what if he was thinking… "Did he offer himself as a rebound in case you two broke up?" I asked skeptically.

He looked at me like I was crazy, "What? No! Nothing like that! It's just that his birthday was earlier this month and I keep forgetting to give him the present I got him."

"Oh, if that's all." I finished what little was left of my food and drank my orange juice.

"What would you have done if I said he did?" my friend asked with a challenging tone.

I shrugged at the question, "Lock you in a closet with Xemnas."

"Now you're confusing me." He said and I looked at him puzzled "You told me that if he breaks up with me over this shit, he isn't worth it. Why change your mind all of a sudden about the situation?"

"Because you love him and he loves you, you make each other happy. Do you really want to give that up?" he shook his head at my question and I nodded "Thought so. You guys are perfect for each other anyway, so why end a good thing? Plus I don't like the idea of you and Axel dating."

"It's like I told you last night Saïx, couples have their issues. Even the perfect ones," my dad said as he came into the kitchen "But those issues are nothing more than trials and tribulations we all go through to see if we can handle each other in the long run." He went and put an arm around Mom's shoulders "Right Sora?"

Mom smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "God knows we've gone through our part."

That said I often wondered how often they argued when they started their relationship before I was even thought of. I've heard a few as I grew up, but nothing that wasn't resolved quickly; meager arguments about stupid things but still, they could go without fights for the longest. A lot of people thought they were the perfect couple and often asked their advice on how to improve their own relationships.

"Well let's get going boys, gotta get you to school." Dad said grabbing the backpack that he used at the gym from the laundry room.

Mom took our dishes and Saïx and I went to get our stuff from the couch in the living room, Stitch was at our heels barking loudly "No boy, you can't come to school to us. How many times I gotta tell ya?" I said as I was getting my shoes on.

Saïx got his shoes on and faced my parents "Thanks for putting up with me for the night. Sorry if it was last minute though." He said giving a sheepish smile.

"Oh don't worry about it Saïx, we never mind having you over if you need help." Mom said smiling warmly.

My friend nodded in understanding and followed me out the door just as my parents kissed each other goodbye.

"Hey, what did my dad talk to you about last night?" I asked.

He stiffened at my question and rubbed the back of his neck, I could see on his face that he looked unsure about a lot of the thoughts that were probably swimming through his head right now, made me wonder what he was thinking about.

"Hi Roxas!"

I turned and saw Tidus passing the house "Morning Tidus. Where are you headed?" I asked.

He held up a bag, "Youth center, Yuna started today and forgot her lunch. Talk about excited huh?"

"Yo Tidus! What brings your sandy head here?" Nice one Dad.

I couldn't be sure because I didn't get a good enough look, but I think Tidus looked a little… Afraid? Nervous? … I couldn't be sure; it was gone as quick as it came.

They talked for another minute before Mom leaned out the kitchen window calling, "Hi Tidus! Riku! The boys need to be at school and you need to get to work!"

My dad and his old friend laughed "Alright, I won't keep ya. Catch ya later!" Tidus said before starting off again, keeping his gaze on me for a moment.

"Pile in you two!" at my dad called, Saïx and I got into his car and he started it up.

"Dad, can we stop by Saïx's place real quick? He needs to get something." I said.

He looked at his watch to see how much time we had, "Alright. But you won't have much time for hanging out before class starts"

Saïx looked at me like I was crazy then at my dad, "You don't have to, it's not all that important."

Dad shrugged, "I don't mind." And we were headed in the direction of the children's shelter.

I still didn't like Axel all that much, but he was Saïx's best friend and… I'll admit it if it weren't for the idiot I wouldn't know him. Don't tell him I think that. We stopped in front of the shelter, Ansem stood just outside the door making sure each kid had what they needed before sending them on their way to school. Saïx got out and ran up to the front door, hugging Ansem before going in then coming out a minute later shoving something in his pocket.

"Got what you need?" Dad asked as he got back into the car.

"Yes, thank you." Saïx responded throwing a small scowl at me to which I only shrugged.

Dad got us to school and we ran for the front gate shouting our thanks and goodbyes over our shoulders. We got through the gate and went straight for the fountain in the quad where all our friends were gathered, well not all of them but who's counting them really? We had a lot of friends.

None of them had noticed us coming yet as Naminé was chatting them up about something, something they didn't look too comfortable with. Demyx finally noticed us and excused himself from the conversation; I think some of the others were cursing him behind his back as he ran up to us.

"Guys! Turn around and go find a place to hide before she sees you!" Demyx cried when he got to us.

"What's wrong Dem?" Saïx asked.

He jerked a thumb over his shoulder at Naminé, "She has the Devil's book with her. By the way, if you've seen Zexion don't tell her where he is. She's trying to give it to him!"

I felt a shiver run down my spine at "Devil's book" and I hoped he didn't mean what I thought he meant. And from the look of Saïx's face, he didn't like where this was going either. "Uh Demyx… You don't mean she has… _that _book, do you?" I asked.

He nodded with intense fear in his eyes, "Sadly I do. It's so evil… Eviiiilll." **(A/N: LOL, ****Victorious****)**

"Oh Roxas! Saïx!" Shit! Naminé was coming, that damn thing clutched to her chest as if it were the most valuable thing in the world "Please tell me you've seen Zexion. I just know he'll love this book I got last month." She said.

"Uh sorry! We haven't seen him today. Oh my gosh look at the time, gotta go ta class!" Saïx said grabbing my wrist and dragging me away, Demyx was following at our heels until we were by the gym "That was close." He breathed.

"You're telling us." Demyx and I said at the same time trying to catch their breaths.

"I can't believe she actually likes that book. Who can we blame for that?" Demyx asked.

"Not Xion." I said.

The bell rang and we parted ways to go to class, Saïx and I going one way while Demyx went another. As we walked I noticed my friend looking around eagerly, yet nervously.

"Looking for Xemnas?" I asked.

He looked sheepish with a light blush on his face, "That obvious?"

I shrugged with a smile, "Like I said, perfect for each other. He cuts through my class to get to his everyday; if I see him I'll text you okay."

We got to his class and he gave me a quick hug, "Thanks Roxas. I'll see you at break."

He went into his class and I ran the rest of the way to mine. Uhg, I hated my history class.

"Roxas!" Eh? Hayner?

He'd been my friend for years, since I started kindergarten. He'd been acting weird for a while, like he was committing a crime and everyone knew it but wouldn't say anything to call him on it. When I first noticed his change around the middle of last year it made me feel uneasy, I could see in his brown eyes, his tense stance, and the way he spoke quietly, that he was hiding something.

I took my spot next to him and looked at him skeptically, "What is it Hayner?"

He winced at my words, "Yikes, ya don't sound like it but that's a harsh greeting man. What's eating you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I could ask you the same thing. You know you haven't exactly been yourself for a while, ask Olette and Pence and they'll tell you the same thing."

"Oh yeah right. Since when haven't I been myself?" he challenged.

"Since last year. One day you're trying to get me to practice Struggle with you and the next you can't even look at any of your friends in the eye. What the hell has been wrong with you since then Hayner?" I snapped unintentionally.

But he did go into deep thought about what I said and began looking guilty at his own realization, "Damn I didn't know… Roxas, I'm sorry man. Guess I should apologize to everyone else too huh?"

I turned away and shrugged, "Don't ask me. Ask yourself."

"C'mon Roxas! I'm trying to make up for it, aren't I? Gimme some credit here! Besides I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with me this weekend." He said.

Whoa wait what? Hold up, wait a minute! Did he just ask me out? This weekend? Okay I have officially been caught off guard by this guy. By asking me out, he was indirectly saying he had a thing for me, like Demyx has for Zexion. There was a slight problem with that information though; I didn't like him like that. I only saw him as a friend and I don't think I'll ever see him as anything more than that, but we haven't hung out in the longest so maybe it'll be a good idea. I didn't want him to think I wanted to date him though! Better make that clear.

"You mean for this to be a date, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, what else could I mean?" he responded.

I sighed at him, "Look Hayn, I'm not all for the whole dating thing. But if it's just to hang out then okay, I'll go with you this weekend."

I noticed something as he just looked at me, he didn't seem too disappointed. His eyes even narrowed a bit before he quickly adjusted his face to make himself look disappointed, "Bummer man. But uh… maybe you could come to like dating me? Probably?"

I shrugged, "I dunno. But I'll hang out with you this weekend if you want."

He sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll take what I can get."

The door opened and I turned to see Xemnas running in to use the door that connected my history class to his English class, "Hi Rox, bye Rox!"

He always did that, saying hi and bye in the same sentence while he ran by me if he was trying not to be late. Well I saw him, better text Saïx and let him know I saw his boyfriend.

**x- Xemnas's POV –x**

Three… Two… One…!

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

And I'm in my seat just in time; I'd like to see my teacher call me on it this time.

"Okay then class, while I'm taking attendance get started on your reading for today. And take the notes; I'll be checking them at the ten minute bell." The old man snapped.

I took out the book I was reading and opened to the page I last left off. Our class had a choice read, in which we chose the books we wanted to read and find things that followed our year's lesson plan, irony, satire, propaganda, etc. My book of choice was a novel called Not without My Daughter by Betty Mahmoody; it was compelling so far and had an unbelievable grip on me. And that's saying something because I'm not a fan of reading books, just Manga and game guides. Zexion told me it would probably be the best choice for me since it was based on true events; he knew well I wasn't one to lose myself in other's fantasy worlds unless I was controlling it myself.

This woman, she was going through so much hell to gain her freedom from such a terrible man. But not only for herself, for her daughter too; that little girl was so lucky to have someone who loved her so much. It made me think about my relationship with Saïx; I told him honestly many times that I loved him, and the smile that crossed his beautiful pale face always made my heart flutter and my soul take flight. Knowing him for three years and dating just as long, I thought he would be ready to take the next step but he was hesitant to answer me at all.

I noticed it when we started dating too, I took hold of his hand and he froze immediately then denied there was anything wrong when I asked him about it; it took him about a week and a half before he stopped freezing at my touches. A few weeks later I kissed him for the first time and he went completely rigid, I thought about pulling away to see if he was alright but he relaxed slowly and clung to me like a lifeline, I wondered what he went through to react that way to simple affection.

But yesterday at the pier, I never would have thought he had gone through something like that.

"_The last foster family I lived with back in Radiant Garden… used to rape me, all the time."_

I could hear in his voice that he was afraid to tell me, but at the same time relieved. I could see in those golden eyes that sucked my soul out of me every time they met mine, the pain that had been buried for so long resurfacing with his memories along with desperate hope, hope that I wouldn't turn him away just because of something that was out of his control. But all I could do was stare at him with shock, I couldn't even speak! Hearing that, I just wanted to take him into my arms and cry for him, tell him how sorry I was that he was treated in such way, in a way he didn't deserve at all. I didn't move fast enough though, because when I had finally got my mind to work again he was already being bragged off by Axel. I didn't try talking to him the rest of the night.

What he must've thought of me, he probably thought I only wanted him for sex, a good fuck! But it isn't true at all, why else would I wait for so long? I had to assure him of that though, would probably be difficult but I wanted to try, I didn't want to let him go. He loved me enough to reveal something from the darkest part of his past most would want to bury forever, and that meant so much to me, it was something I couldn't let be wasted. I had to talk to him today, as soon as possible.

**x- Roxas's POV –x**

Finally! Lunch time, I'll just drop my stuff at the library, grab my food and go meet my friends at the fountain; we chose to all eat outside today.

"Roxy!" Demyx called waving his hand over his head to get my attention.

I got to the group quickly and had to jump over Xigbar, who was laying on the ground, to get a seat on the fountain edge next to my dirty blonde friend, Zexion was leaning against his legs reading Order of the Phoenix. Then a thought struck me, Demyx was gonna ask Zexion to Haunt Ball but he had taken him to see Deathly Hallows Part 2 before school started, wasn't that technically asking him out?

"Dem, Zex told me you took him to see the last Harry Potter movie. Was it just you two?" I asked.

"No. Pence called Olette, Olette called me, and I called Zexy." He answered giving me a knowing look.

"Oh Zexion! I've looking for you all day!" Oh shit! Naminé! "I thought you would like to read this book. I just got it last month and it's just brilliant! And knowing how much of a reader you are, I thought you would like it just as much. If not more." She said holding out that accursed book in front of our friend.

"Twilight huh?" Zexion said taking the book and looking at the cover "This is your own copy?"

Naminé smiled like a kid in the candy store and rocked on the balls of her feet while the rest of us just stared at Zexion in disbelief that he was holding that fucking book! But when he threw it behind him and it landed in the fountain we all started laughing at Naminé's scream.

"How could you do that?" she shrieked.

"Nami, it's better than what I did to my own copy when I finished it. I burned it on my dad's barbeque pit when we had that pool party, it helped roast the marsh mellows we ate." He said casually.

We all started laughing harder and I thought I would fall backwards into the water.

"Hey guys! What'd I miss?" Oh good, Xemnas decided to finally grace us with his presence. He wasn't here during first break because he was making up the notes he was supposed to take in English, he spaced out during the class.

Xigbar was the first to recover from all the laughing while Nami glared daggers into all our heads "Angel tried giving Schemer Twilight and he chucked it." He said pointing to the book that was now sitting at the bottom of the fountain.

"Twilight isn't literature." Saïx added.

Xemnas took one look at Naminé and almost laughed, but he cleared his throat and looked to see Saïx staring at him, "Babe, can I talk to you a sec?"

Hey, he called him babe, that's a good sign. Saïx looked at me and I nodded in encouragement. They needed to clear this up if they were gonna be happy, he couldn't turn his back on everything now! He nodded back at me and got up to follow his boyfriend, hopefully they would come back and Saïx would be literally hanging on him.

**x- Saïx's POV –x**

Xemnas led us pass the gym, the track and football field, and over the soccer field to where the sport shed was, no one would be able to see us here and hopefully none of the campus security would come snooping and tell us to get back to where we could be seen because we needed to talk about this without interruption.

Everything Riku told me last night was going through my head, things I needed to remember if I wanted a chance to save this relationship.

"_Hearing that someone you really care about had gone through something so scaring, like being raped, can be nerve shocking and it can't be expected to get an immediate reaction from everyone. The fact that you waited for so long to tell him about this could cause a few issues on your part, but that's alright because couples have their issues. Even the perfect ones, but those issues are nothing more than trials and tribulations we all go through to see if we can handle each other in the long run. The fact that you chose to tell him at all proves that you care about him enough to trust him with something a lot of people would deny to themselves. When you see Xemnas tomorrow gather that same strength, ask him what he really thinks, and see if things can be saved."_

Xemnas makes me feel happiness like I've never felt before, and I don't want to lose it. If I can't save this then either I'm not meant to be happy with him, or not meant to be happy at all.

"Could you tell me what you really think about what I told you?" I asked as evenly as I could.

He ran a hand through his hair, that brilliant silver hair- No Saïx! Focus on your relationship!

"What do you expect me to say? I feel guilty honestly." He said so quietly I almost missed it.

I blinked in confusion, "Why would you feel guilty? It's not like you're the one who used to… used to…"

He put a finger to my lips to save me the trouble of mentioning it again "I may as well be, for asking such a thing of you when you're most likely still healing inside." He said sadly.

"So… You don't just want me… for sex?" I asked meekly.

"Where the hell did you get a stupid idea like that? _I'm _still a virgin for god's sake!" he suddenly burst out before he realized what he was saying. Then he blushed lightly and turned his gaze away.

I couldn't help but laugh, "You? Still a virgin? Wow, I never would have thought!"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye "What? You thought I was a man-whore?" he grumbled.

"Oh, no. I just though you would have had at least one fling by the time you met me." I teased.

"Hey! Are you stereotyping me? That's it, no more of those high school romance flicks for you!" he threatened.

I laughed a little harder, unable to help that his behavior right now was just too adorably funny. At the same time I was thinking about how lucky I had gotten on my first try at love, to find someone who thought about how I felt rather than his own desires first. I know that it's possible that in the future we could go our separate ways, but for now I'm holding on to this, I'm holding on to what I have been given for as long as I'm allowed.

That determination in mind I took Xemnas's face in my hands and brought him into what was probably the most loving and passionate kiss either of us could have experienced. His hands found their way onto my waist and their warm touch made me shudder; I decided to be the bold one this time and wound my arms around his neck as I snaked my tongue out to swipe over his lips so I could get inside. I felt him shiver under my touch and his mouth opened, I immediately delved inside to taste every inch of him, I chuckled at the way he groaned when the tip of my tongue slid across the roof of him mouth.

He began to fight back then, pushing me back into my mouth with his own muscle and tasting me as I did him, sending shiver after shiver down my spine and making my heart skip several beats. Then when I felt saliva dribbling down my chin we pulled apart just when our air supply ran out and I leaned against him waiting for my head to clear while he ran his fingers through my hair.

"We'll wait as long you want." He whispered.

My gaze shot up to meet his, "Really? You don't care?"

He kissed my forehead and rubbed my back, "Hell no. I can be a jerk sometimes to people, but I'm not a total heartless bastard. It's been three years, what's a little longer?" He rubbed his nose against mine in an Eskimo kiss "You know I love you."

I laughed a little, "Ryan Seacrest wannabe. But yes, I do know. And I love you too."

**x- Roxas's POV –x**

"Hey! Have you guys seen Saïx?"

I swear if he didn't stop popping up when he wasn't wanted… "He's with his boyfriend." I said.

"What? How could you guys let them go off like that? Saïx is probably crying his eyes out somewhere now because Xemnas dumped his ass!" Axel shouted.

"You don't know if that's true mate!" Luxord noted.

Before anything else could be said I was suddenly lifted off the ground into a back- breaking hug.

"I so owe you my first child!" Well, judging by Xemnas's voice things worked out.

"Lovely. Now could you please put me down?" I asked.

I was set back onto my feet and turned to look at the once again happy couple; Saïx with the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face was clinging on to Xemnas's arm. As I looked at him I couldn't help but get a mental image of him with dog ears and a tail that was wagging extremely fast, he's such a puppy sometimes.

"Whoa wait a second! What the hell is going on here exactly?" Axel exclaimed.

Would you shut up! Gods! "They worked things out. What do you think is going on?" I snapped.

Oh great, he was smirking again, "Feisty aren't ya Roxy? I got an idea, how 'bout you and I go out this weekend? I'll even buy ya dinner."

I just smirked back at him, "As much as I love a free meal, I've got plans to hang out with my friend Hayner this weekend. Ya snooze, ya loose!"

"Besides, Roxas isn't gay." Naminé said. She must have gotten over her book being washed out.

But that comment she made had everyone staring at her like she just sprouted a few extra body parts. It's said when someone tells their friends multiple time that they're gay one person either refuses to believe it, or is completely oblivious to the fact that it's true, and that was pretty much Nami right now. Xion looked like she wanted to smack the back of her head for it too.

"Uh, Nami I-!"

"He even agreed to be Len for me this Halloween." She said cutting me off without noticing that I was talking.

Xion decided it was time to save me, "Hey speaking of which, Naminé we'd better get to the library so we can look for the pictures Mom's gonna need to make our outfits."

"Oh right. See you in a bit Roxas!" Naminé called over her shoulder as she was led away.

"And you haven't told her you were gay yet because dear?" Marluxia asked.

"I did, a thousand times. She just won't listen." I grumbled.

**X+X+X+X+X**

After school rolled around and I found myself walking home alone. Xemnas and Saïx took off as soon as school let out, something about making up for yesterday's date which was probably a good idea for them.

My cell phone rang and my caller ID said it was my Aunt Kairi, "Hi Kairi."

"_Hi Ro. I wanted to talk to you about your costume for this Halloween. Naminé sent me a picture of what I'm supposed to make for you, but is that really the outfit you want? Are you even going to be this Len character?"_ she asked.

My Aunt Kairi always made costumes, mainly Cosplay costumes. It was how she made her money, and her work was pretty popular all over the islands and in other towns like Twilight Town, Traverse Town, and Radiant Garden. With Mom's help in designing a website, a skill he learned back when he was in school, Kairi was able to start her own business and it worked out better than she thought it would. So well in fact she was able to quit her job as a receptionist at a hotel on another island.

But getting back to this issue, I didn't mind being Len but I did mind dressing up with Naminé, "Actually, I think I might want to try a different outfit that he may have. Maybe a different character all together."

"_Oh really? Well how about you look for what you want and get back to me? But it has to be by the beginning of next month so I can get the materials and what-not to make it. Meanwhile can you stop by? I need to take your measurements so I can have one less thing to worry about when I can finally start your outfit."_

"Sure, I can make the stop." I said.

We said goodbye and I sent a text to my mom telling him what I was doing. If he didn't get back to me he was probably working on his latest book, on that note I better send dad the same message even though he's still working at the gym. My phone rang not too long after I sent the text and I saw it was Cloud calling me.

"Cloud what's up?" I answered.

He gave a sheepish laugh on his end before responding,_ "Roxas, Leon's stuck in an operation at the hospital and we're short handed over here at the gym. Could you pick up Dante from school and watch him until one of us can get him? I'll give you 7000 munny."_

"No problem. The school's on the way to Kairi's so I don't mind making the stop. And you don't have to pay me anything; he's my little cousin after all." I said.

"_Thank you so much Roxas." _He sighed _"I'll call them and let them know you're headed there."_

So I made my way first to Destiny Elementary where Dante was sitting out front idly kicking his legs, "Dante!"

He looked up at me with his steel- blue eyes and smiled brightly "Roxas! What are you doing here?" he cheered as he ran up to hug me. It had been a while since we last saw each other.

I ruffled his dirty blonde hair, "Your mom asked me to pick you up since he and your dad are busy, so you're gonna hang out with me and my mom today!"

"Awesome! Can we play Assassin's Creed too?" he asked.

"Only when your homework's done buster. But you're going with me to Kairi's first." I said leading him away from the school.

It took about ten minutes to get to Kairi's house; it was a nice sunset orange single story with a shingle roof, a white picket fence lined with birds of paradise, orchids grew around the base of the house.

We went to the front door and I knocked, the door was immediately answered by Xion, "Hey Ro, hey 'Te."

"Hi Xion." Dante said smiling.

We went inside and I went to Kairi's sewing room near the back of the house where she was already taking Naminé's measurements for her costume and muttering, "I swear you must have some kind of switch in your brain that keeps you from gaining weight."

"I can't help it, I don't wanna be fat." Her blonde daughter pouted.

Kairi just sighed with a shake of her head, "Well go on, do your homework."

Naminé came my way and a smile crossed her face, "Hi Roxas. I can't wait to see what you'll look like as Len."

I gave a quick smile back and chose to keep my comments to myself. Not only was she getting clingy lately, she was getting pretty annoying too, and demanding.

"Well Roxas, let's see if any of your measurements changed." Kairi said in a different tone than she used on Naminé.

I went up to her and just stood there as she measured my height, waist, hips, and arm span. I honestly don't know why she insisted on taking my measurements every year if I hardly changed like Naminé and Xion, I took after my mother in many ways.

"Hm, seems you've only grown a few inches and gained just a little muscle." Kairi commented as she wrote everything down.

"So he can still pull off a dress if he were to wear one?" I heard Xion ask.

Dante was with her laughing, "Roxas in a dress, that'll be funny."

"Watch it little Leonhart." I growled.

Kairi started laughing then, "Oh Roxas, I think you'll look cute in a dress!"

"Oh! Mom I have the perfect dress for him." Xion said pulling out her Smart Phone "Well I don't have it, but I have a picture of it." She played around with it until she gave a sound of victory and gave her mother the phone so she could see the picture.

Kairi looked at the picture then me, and back again. She did this repeatedly as if trying to get a good idea of how it would look on me before she nodded in approval, "I think this would work for him. What do you think Roxas?" She held the phone up for me to see and I swear I wanted to throw the thing at Xion.

"Len's "Imitation Black" dress?" I exclaimed.

The dress was floor length, black with long sleeves, the skirt was slit down the front with three layers to it with white ruffles at the hems of each layer and at the end of the sleeves, it had a white hemmed corset that tied in the front with a black ribbon, in the center of the chest was a red rose with four yellow ribbons that would drape over my arms, a big black bow that would clip to the wearer's hair, and a long black sash that would tie around the neck and fall to the floor like the skirt. It was a nice dress, but…

"No way you can get me to wear it!" I said sternly.

"But Roxas I always wanted to make you a dress. If Sora and Cloud can pull off a dress and be mistaken for girls, surely you can." Kairi said with a teasing smile, but in a serious tone.

That was true, my mom and cousin could pull off a dress well enough to be mistaken for girls, I had to do a double take when I saw the pictures that were taken as proof. Cloud had the feminine body other women could only dream of having, and my mom used that baby face of his to an advantage along with his thin body.

"If you want to see a guy in a dress look at those photos you took of them or look for drag queens online." I said.

"Or I can make you this dress anyway. You don't have to wear it for Halloween; I'll still make whatever outfit you want. But you are going to accept that dress mister." Kairi said with a stern look.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine. Well I better get going. C'mon Dante."

"Tell Sora I said hi, okay Roxas?" Kairi called after me as I walked out with my cousin.

I waved over my shoulder and we made our way to my house, passing Xigbar and Luxord's place on the way.

"Yo Roxas! Dante!" Xigbar called from his bedroom window.

"Hey Xig!" I called back.

"Ahoy Pirate-Eye!" Dante said.

"Pirate-Eye? Why I aught 'a!" Xigbar looked like he was about to jump out the window now.

"Better run loves! He's coming after you!" Luxord called from somewhere inside.

I grabbed Dante's hand and we took off running, "Thanks Lux!"

Not wanting to take the chance of being caught by Xigbar, 'cause that guy was freakin' fast as hell, we ran all the way to my house and thank the higher power it wasn't too far away!

We got through the door and tried to catch our breath while we took our shoes off, "Mom! We're home!"

"You don't have to shout Roxas. I'm right here." Oh he was on the couch, I didn't see him there "You two look like a starved lion was after you, what's wrong?" he asked coming over to us.

I pointed to my cousin, "He called… Xigbar… Pirate-Eye."

Mom sighed in exasperation, "Not again. Dante you're gonna be the cause of both your deaths someday."

Stitch ran into the room barking happily as I started petting him, "Hey boy. Hope you didn't drive Mom crazy."

"Roxas, you gotta clean up the back yard." Mom said going back to the couch.

"Then I gotta do my homework, clean my room, and by that time I had better be washed up for dinner." I responded.

"Smart-aleck. Meanwhile you'd better start your homework Dante. The last thing I need is your parents on me because you decided to play around."

A few hours went by, I had my chores and homework done as did my cousin so we were playing Assassin's Creed while Mom typed away on his laptop, an enchilada casserole **(A/N: Yum!)** was cooking in the oven.

Mom had been writing books for years and got his first one published just as he was getting out of high school. He went by a pen name, Lucian Nero, so he could avoid the whole fame thing and sit at home living a quiet life with me and Dad.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Dad." I responded.

"Dante, you're mother's outside." Dad told my cousin.

I turned off the game while he got his stuff and went to put his shoes on "Thanks Roxas, Sora. See ya later!" he said before running outside to get into Cloud's car.

"Oh Roxas, here." Dad held and envelope out to me "It's from Cloud. He said he knows that you didn't want anything for taking care of Dante, but he wanted to give you something anyway."

I shook my head with a smile and took the envelope, "Thanks Dad. I'll call him later and thank him too."

I went up to my room to put it away and wash my hands since dinner was likely to come out of the over in the next five minutes.

"Roxas! I hope you're not planning on getting on that computer! Dinner's ready!" Mom called.

"Be down in a few!" I called back as I got into the bathroom.

About half way through our meal of enchilada casserole and Spanish rice I decided I needed to talk to my parents about my deal with Hayner, if anyone could give me good advice about this they could.

"Mom, Dad can I ask you guys about something?"

"What's wrong baby?" Mom asked.

I set down my fork so I wouldn't be tempted to stall the conversation with my food, "Hayner asked me to go out with him this weekend, but I have a problem."

They looked at each other and back to me "You don't know how to handle a date with someone who's been your friend for years?" Dad asked.

I shook my head, "That's not it. I don't like him like that, so I told him it'd have to be a normal hang out."

"Now you think you've hurt his feelings over it." Mom offered.

"Exactly." I sighed.

"Well… Maybe it'll grow on you."

"That's what he told me. But the more I think about it, the more uncomfortable with it I feel." I said.

Dad looked at me like I spoke gibberish, "What do you mean uncomfortable?"

I just shrugged, "It's complicated. It's like… If I date him I feel like I'll just hurt someone, but I don't know who. I don't get it at all."

"Oh my goodness. I think you need to talk to your Aunt Aerith about this, she's the one who thinks like a psychologist." Mom sighed.

Maybe he was right. Besides it wasn't like they had this kind of experience when they were my age seeing that they only ever dated each other back then. But my Aunt Aerith, having many admirers in her lifetime so far, might be able to help me deal with this issue I have with my friend who was trying to reach boyfriend status with me.

So after dinner I went up to my room and got on my phone to call my aunt, I hope I wasn't disturbing her though since it was almost late in Radiant Garden.

"_Hello Roxas."_ Her sweet voice answered after a few rings.

"Hi Auntie. Is this a bad time?" I asked.

She giggled, _"No sweetie. Is something on your mind?"_

I gave a silent sigh of relief, "I was hoping I could ask you about something that happened at school today, with a friend of mine."

"_Roxas are you trying to cover up something that actually happened to you?"_ she laughed.

"No, a friend of mine is involved with what happened to me." I explained.

"_Oh. What happened then?"_ she asked.

I sat on my bed thinking we were gonna be in for a full-on therapy session. My aunt wasn't a psychologist, but she may as well be.

"Well my friend Hayner asked me to go out with him this weekend. It was a nice offer, but I don't feel that kind of attraction towards him." I told her.

"_Who knows sweetheart, maybe you'll grow to dating him."_ She said.

I held back a sigh of irritation, "That's the third time I heard that today. Not that I'm being mean, I'm just saying."

"_I understand. Is there more to it than just the lack of attraction?"_ She asked.

She knew, that always creeped me out, "Would you call me crazy if I said I felt I would hurt someone if I dated him?"

"_No dear. But who would you be hurting exactly?"_

"That's just it, I don't know who." I said.

She started giggling on the other end and I wondered what was so funny to her, _"Well, I can only tell you that it is likely you've met who you're meant to spend the rest of your life with! So cute."_

"Auntie! That's not funny!" I exclaimed.

"_I want to meet them as soon as you figure out who it is okay? Good night."_ And she hung up before I could respond. She was probably laughing at me too.

Maybe I should have taken this to Leon, he had the same problem with this girl he ended up getting a restraining order against. But if he said anything like dating Hayner could grow on me, I'd give him another scar on his face.

**One problem down, I dunno how many more to go.**

**Roxas: I can't believe you got your mom to help write this.**

**And she doesn't even know what my true plotline is~!**

**So anyway, ****Harry Potter ****owned by J.K. Rowling, ****Twilight**** by Stephanie Mayer and I apologize to those who are fans for my bashing, ****Not Without My Daughter**** by Betty Mahmoody and I recommend it as a good read, ****Vocaloid**** belongs to its respected owner, and ****Assassin's Creed**** by Ubisoft.**

**I want Len's "Imitation Black" dress! It's so pretty!**


	5. A Letter From the Author

Dear Reader,

I'm sorry to say that due to my laptop being broken and my writer's block, the time in which this story will be updated is in the unknown status.

I thank all new followers and reviewers for showing their support and I promise that should I get a new laptop with all my saved information transfered from the old one I will have some new stories I writing out by hand at the moment, typed and posted for you to enjoy while I work on everything else.

Many apologies and much love,

~Animesaki


	6. Not An Update! We're in Trouble!

**I'm sorry if you thought this was an update, but the way of fangirl/boy life is in major trouble!**

The United States Government is trying to put policies in place that will effectively shut down FanFiction, deviantArt, and any other website associated with fan-made art work and literature. There is a petition up that will stop this, but there is only 11,501 signatures out of 100,000, and the deadline is April 13. The only reason for that is that these policies aren't getting as much publicity as the infamous SOPA policy, and we need to change that.

What I'm asking is for all of you to spread the word as far and wide as you can. The best way I have found to do this is an emergency update on popular stories, but even just putting it on your profile will help. Facebook, Twitter, PM-ing all of your friends, a journal entry on deviantArt, anything you can think of to make this general knowledge.

I'm appealing to my readers and watchers, and hope to make a small dent, but we can only do so much with so few of us.

Here is the link to the petition:

_**petitions. whitehouse .gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-policies-trans-pacific-partnership-notice-and-staydown-efforts-and-other-policies/ dXMRvNh8 **_

I know some of you don't live in America and probably can't sign this, but I'm willing to bet that you have quite a few readers that do and can, so please spread the word.

We can't do this on our own, so please spread the word and sign the petition. Getting an account on the site is free.

Please sign, or we lose FanFiction for good.


End file.
